Je n'ai jamais voulu
by Lily Sord
Summary: Son premier jour à Poudlard, Rose Weasley se le rappelle comme étant celui où elle a découvert sa haine contre Scorpius Malfoy. Cinq ans après, elle est la meilleure élève de Poudlard et ne se soucie guère des Serpentards.
1. Prologue

J'avais attendu le 1er septembre 2017 avec impatience. Chaque année, la date du 1er septembre était une promesse pour des centaines de jeunes sorciers. J'allais enfin découvrir Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne. Mon père, ma mère, mes grands parents…, tous y étaient allés avant moi.

Ainsi, en cette fin d'été, je me rendais avec mes parents et mon petit frère, Hugo, à la gare de King Cross à Londres. Je devais y retrouver mon cousin Albus Potter et sa famille. Albus et moi avont toujours été proche. Il était mon meilleur ami et depuis le début de l'été nous parlions sans arrêt de Poudlard. Nous allions enfin pouvoir parler librement de nos pouvoirs et du monde auquel nous appartenons. Mon cousin James Potter, le grand frère d'Albus, était déjà à Poudlard. Il allait entrer en troisième année.

Les adieux sur le quai avaient été pleins de recommandations de la part de nos parents. Après quelques rires et des embrassades, Albus et moi étions partis à la recherche d'un compartiment libre dans le train. James nous avait faussé compagnie pour aller rejoindre ses amis.

Dans le compartiment, je m'étais emparé de mon exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard, le lisant pour la troisième fois de l'été. Je bavardais avec mon cousin au sujet des maisons de Poudlard, Nous voulions être tous les deux à Gryffondor, la maison de nos parents. Etre à Serpentard nous horrifiait. Néanmoins mon cousin semblait ne plus s'en formaliser. Peut être que mon oncle Harry l'avait réconforté à ce sujet.

Les heures passaient et nos provisions achetées au chariot diminuaient. Toute la journée, des gens avaient défilés dans le compartiment. On retrouvait notre cousine Victoire, des amis tels que Sarah Boot ou Colin Corner. Nous discutions de tout et de rien mais la conversation revenait souvent sur la cérémonie de la répartition. Personne ne voulait nous dire en quoi elle consistait. Notre cousin James nous avait dit pendant l'été qu'il s'agissait de se battre contre un troll. Néanmoins, nous doutions de ses propos car il avait tenté de nous faire peur pendant tout l'été au sujet des cours, du parc du Château, des créatures de la Forêt Interdite…Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, les visites se faisaient de plus en plus rares, les gens retournant dans leurs compartiments pour se changer et pour préparer leurs affaires. Le ciel commençait était d'un noir d'encre quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau. Je reconnus tout de suite le garçon qui était sur le pas de la porte. Un teint pâle, les cheveux blonds… Mon père m'avait conseillé de ne pas être trop amie avec Scorpius Malfoy et d'être toujours meilleure que lui en classe. Je ne voulais pas me formaliser des querelles passées de mes parents et c'est pourquoi j'encourageais Scorpius d'un sourire.

-Excusez-moi, mais savez-vous à quelle heure nous arrivons à Pré-au-Lard ?

-D'ici trente minutes je pense.

Scorpius ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour parler mais mon cousin fut plus rapide :

-Que veux-tu de plus, Malfoy ?

Il avait parlé d'un ton sec, qui me surprit. Scorpius Malfoy le regarda sans aucune expression et sorti du compartiment en m'accordant un dernier coup d'oeil.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris Albus ?

-Tu sais qui c'est, non ? Scorpius Malfoy ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu veux de lui comme ami ? De toute façon il finira certainement à Serpentard comme toute sa famille !

-Tu ne le connais même pas ! Il ne t'a rien fait !

-Toi non plus tu ne le connais pas Rose ! Tout à l'heure il est passé devant le compartiment avec Zabini et Smith ! Tu crois qu'ils sont respectables ? Des sorciers fiers de leur sang pur !

Je ne répondais pas. Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec mon cousin. Mais je ne voulais pas arrêter d'opinion sur Scorpius avant d'avoir eu la preuve qu'il était mauvais comme mon cousin me le décrivait.

A notre arrivée à Poudlard, on descendit en silence. Une voix forte se fit entendre dans la nuit :

-Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plait !

Mon cousin me regarda avec un grand sourire :

-On y est enfin Rose !

La traversée du lac en barque fut fabuleuse. On découvrit le Château dans toute sa splendeur. Hagrid commentait ce qu'on voyait. Néanmoins, l'impatience se faisait sentir. Tout le monde trépignait dans l'attente de savoir dans quelle maison nous allions être envoyés. J'avais retrouvée mon amie, Alice Londubat. Elle espérait être à Gryffondor ou à Poufsouffle. Quand les barques touchèrent terre, le silence se fit. On avança en silence vers les portes du Château. On attendit dans le hall d'entrée. Les conversations avaient repris leur train, les futurs élèves commentant les armures, les tableaux et l'escalier de pierre. Quelqu'un effleura mon bras droit et je me retournai. Scorpius m'adressa un petit sourire. C'est à ce moment là qu'une sorcière apparut en haut de l'escalier. Elle nous apprit ce qui nous attendait lors de la cérémonie de la répartition. Personne ne s'attendait à un chapeau magique.

Dans la grande salle, les têtes se tournaient sur notre passage. Après la chanson du Choixpeau, les élèves furent appelés un par un, par ordre alphabétique et furent coiffés du chapeau qui les dirigeait ensuite vers les différentes maisons. Alice et Albus furent envoyés à Gryffondor. Scorpius Malfoy fut envoyé à Serpentard. Quand il retira le chapeau, son regard croisa brièvement le mien. Quand ce fut mon tour, j'avançai en tremblant vers le chapeau. Quand on me le mit sur la tête, il tomba devant mes yeux me cachant le reste de la salle.

« Une Weasley ? Aucun doute avec toi, je sais que tu as le courage et l'intelligence pour aller à Gryffondor ! »

Une tempête d'applaudissement se fit à la table des Gryffondor et je rejoignis mes cousins. James riait aux éclats en pensant aux bêtises qu'il nous avait racontées sur la cérémonie de la répartition. Le festin se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Le fantôme de Gryffondor, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête pris des nouvelles de nos parents. Il fut enchanter de rencontrer Albus, le deuxième fils d'Harry Potter. Néanmoins, le festin se termina vite et les préfets nous guidèrent vers nos maisons respectives. Aux portes de la Grande Salle, les élèves de Serpentard nous bloquèrent le passage. Je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Scorpius Malfoy. Il m'adressa un petit sourire navré. Je n'eu pas le temps de lui retourner celui-ci car deux garçons apparaissaient de chaque coté de Scorpius. Zabini et Smith, mon cousin avait donc raison sur les fréquentations de Scorpius. Je ne croyais toujours pas au fait qu'il put être aussi mauvais que ses deux acolytes.

-Bon Scorpius, on va pas y passer la nuit, si ? s'exclama Smith.

Se tournant vers moi il eut un sourire mauvais. Je regardais Scorpius. Celui-ci eut un rictus et une expression de haine passa sur son visage.

-Oui, tu as raison Craig.

Scorpius fixa mon front.

-Dégages de là, Sang de Bourbe.

Il me passa devant et Zabini me bouscula en ricanant. Mon cousin me pressa le bras. Il avait eu raison à propos de Scorpius et je détestais ça.

C'est ainsi que ma haine contre Scorpius Malfoy avait commencé.


	2. Cinq ans plus tard

-Colin Corner te mate !

-Tais-toi un peu Alice !

C'était le premier jour de notre cinquième année, l'année des BUSES. On assistait à notre premier cours de métamorphose de l'année. Après l'explication de notre professeur sur les métamorphoses humaines, elle nous avait demandé de nous teindre les sourcils en jaune. Alice n'arrêtait pas de parler depuis le début du cours. J'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer et je la fis taire d'un regard. Je me regardais dans la glace. Mes sourcils étaient jaunes vif tels que notre professeur l'avait demandé. Je me concentrai et, un instant plus tard, ils retrouvèrent leur couleur initiale.

-Wahou ! Tu m'étonneras toujours Rose ! Tu arrives à lancer des sortilèges informulés ! Pas étonnant qu'autant de garçons s'intéressent à toi…

-Tais-toi Alice ! Et personne ne s'intéresse à moi !

Je rougissais. Alice s'était tue, notre professeur l'ayant rappelé à l'ordre. Personne ne savait que je savais lancer des sortilèges informulés. Je m'étais entrainé en cachette tout l'été. Au sujet des garçons Alice avait tort. Il n'y avait qu'un seul garçon qui s'intéressait à moi, Colin Corner. C'était le meilleur ami de mon cousin Albus et je l'avais vu presque tous les jours pendant l'été. On s'entendait à merveille. Mes deux cousins, Albus et James m'embêtaient souvent avec lui. Colin Corner était un élève très populaire à Poudlard. Il était aimé de tous les élèves et de tous les professeurs. Beaucoup de filles se pâmaient d'admiration devant lui. Elles le trouvaient beau avec ses cheveux bruns, son teint halé et ses yeux bleus. Le fait qu'il était bon élève et qu'il était gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle ajoutait sans doute à son charme. A la fin de l'été, alors qu'on était regroupé, lui, mes cousins, cousines et moi, autour d'un feu de camp, il m'avait passé un bras autour des épaules. Je m'étais dégagée en plaisantant, mal à l'aise. Ayant abusé de la bierraubeurre, il m'avoua qu'il m'aimait. Mon cousin avait choisi ce moment là pour lui sauter dessus. Nous n'en avions jamais reparlé. Je n'en avais parlé à personne, même pas à Alice, ma meilleure amie.

La cloche me sortit de ma rêverie. Je rangeais mes affaires en vitesse et me rendais au cours de sortilèges. Alice arriva après moi. Elle ne sembla pas se formaliser que je ne l'avais pas attendu et repris son babillage. Elle ne me parla plus de Colin.

A l'heure du déjeuner on se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Les couloirs étaient bondés. Quelqu'un me bouscula et les parchemins que je tenais tombèrent sur le sol. Je me baissai pour les ramasser mais quelqu'un l'avait déjà fait à ma place. Colin se redressa devant moi et m'adressa un grand sourire. Je lui retournai son sourire avant de tendre les mains vers mes affaires. Il me les rendit et m'accompagna dans la Grande Salle.

-On n'a pas eu l'occasion de se parler dans le train, me dit-il.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton accusateur. Je regardais droit devant moi.

-Oui tu sais, avec nos obligations de préfet…

-J'ai eu peur que tu m'évites…

-Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

Il hésita.

-Je ne sais pas. Enfin… J'ai du me faire des idées.

Il était gêné mais se reprit vite.

-En tout cas j'espère te voir samedi, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Samedi ?

-Oui, tes cousins et moi avons prévus de se faire une petite partie de Quidditch.

-Oh, oui c'est vrai. James m'en a vaguement parlé. Je passerai faire un tour.

Il m'adressa un grand sourire et se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigles. Albus m'accueillit avec un sourire. Il était en pleine conversation avec Alice. Celle-ci lança un mot sur Colin et je ne répondis pas. Ils se turent et me laissèrent manger en paix. Mon cousin était peut être au courant des sentiments de Colin à mon égard étant donné qu'il était son meilleur ami. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter la joie débordante de mon cousin à l'idée que son meilleur ami était amoureux de sa cousine. Je me dépêchais de manger mon ragout et partis sans attendre personne.

L'après midi se déroula sans problèmes. Je ne suivais pas les mêmes cours qu'Alice et son babillage ne pouvait donc pas me distraire. J'écoutais donc avec attention le cours de traduction des Runes. Notre professeur nous demanda de faire une dissertation pour le cours suivant. Les cours terminés, je me dirigeais aussitôt vers la bibliothèque. Une fois là bas, je me mis au travail. Je savais que je ne serais pas dérangée par Alice car elle devait aller voir son père, notre professeur de Botanique. J'étais au milieu de ma dissertation de traduction des runes quand j'entendis un ricanement. Je levais les yeux, m'apprêtant à fusiller du regard le coupable et mes yeux tombèrent sur Zabini. Il était avec Smith et ils me regardaient. Ils détournèrent le regard aussitôt et échangèrent des messes basses en ricanant à nouveau. Je baissai les yeux. Je n'allais certainement pas me formaliser de leurs ricanements. Néanmoins, cela me mis mal à l'aise. Quand Zabini et Smith ricanait, cela annonçait souvent une mauvaise blague de leur part. Distraite de mon travail je me levai pour aller diner. Ils se levèrent également. Je ne pus retenir un haussement de sourcil qui n'échappa pas à Zabini car il eut un sourire en coin. Ils me suivirent jusque dans le Hall où je croisais Colin et des amis à lui. Colin m'adressa un grand sourire et j'entendis de nouveaux ricanements dans mon dos. J'étais mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas pourquoi les Serpentards riaient, je ne savais même pas si c'était de moi ou de Colin mais cela ne présageait rien de bon.

La première semaine de cours se déroula selon le même schéma. Les cinquièmes années avions très peu de temps pour nous. Les professeurs voulaient nous préparer au mieux aux BUSES. Après la soirée à la bibliothèque, les Serpentards ne ricanèrent plus sur mon passage. Je m'étais certainement montée la tête. De toute façon, ils rigolaient de tout le monde.

Le weekend arriva très vite. Le samedi après midi, je quittais la salle commune pour aller au terrain de Quidditch. Alice m'accompagna. C'était un des derniers beaux jours de l'année. Quand on entra dans le stade, on entendit des rires. Les garçons étaient déjà sur place, se pourchassant d'un bout à l'autre du stade. Colin m'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Les garçons entamèrent vite un petit match avec des tirs au but. Colin était vraiment bon et arrêta tous les tirs. On plaisantait avec garçons quand l'un d'eux nous fonçait dessus pour rire. Ils essayèrent de nous faire monter sur leurs balais, sans succès. On fini l'après midi au bord du lac, où les garçons s'amusèrent à nous arroser. En fin d'après midi, on se décida enfin à rentrer. Du travail nous attendait et James regardait sa montre sans arrêt. De retour au Château, on se sépara dans le Hall. Colin m'embrassa sur la joue et s'éclipsa aussitôt. Personne ne l'avait vu ce qui m'épargna les remarques. Je décidais de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je savais qu'un jour ça me retomberait dessus mais je n'étais vraiment pas sûre de ressentir la même chose que Colin.

A l'heure du diner, on se rendit dans la Grande Salle. J'étais en grande conversation avec ma cousine Lily Potter quand une chouette se posa devant moi. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers moi. Il était rare que le courrier arrive au soir. Je détachais le mot, m'attendant à une lettre de mes parents mais je ne connaissais pas l'écriture de l'auteur. Le mot contenait une seule et unique phrase.

« Retrouve moi à la salle des trophées à minuit, il faut qu'on parle»

Aucune signature, aucun signe distinctif. Alice se pencha par-dessus mon épaule et lu le mot. Elle soupira.

-Colin est vraiment romantique. Te donner rendez vous…

-Personne n'a dit que c'était Colin !

-Tout le monde sait qu'il est amoureux de toi Rose !

Je ne lui répondis pas et contemplais le mot en silence. Albus adressa la parole à Alice et elle m'oublia. Cela me permettait de réfléchir. Je savais que le fait que je sois évasive avec Colin allait me retomber dessus mais pas si vite. Je n'avais pas arrêté ma décision, je n'étais pas sûre de mes sentiments. Une main s'agita devant mes yeux.

-Tu veux de la tarte à la mélasse Rose ? Elle est délicieuse !

Je refusais et rejoignis la conversation des autres.

De retour dans la salle commune, Alice remit le sujet Colin sur le tapis.

-Alors tu vas y aller ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Comment ça ? Pour me faire prendre et me retrouver avec des heures de colle, ou pire me faire renvoyer ?

-Arrêtes de faire la fille terre à terre Rose ! Ca te ferait du bien d'enfreindre le règlement un coup de temps en temps ! Il faut que tu y ailles ! S'il te plait !

-Je ne vois pas le rapport entre voir Colin et enfreindre le règlement !

-Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, Rose.

Alice insista tellement que je décidais d'y aller. Après tout, si Colin était l'auteur du mot je pourrais toujours lui dire que je ne savais pas et qu'il ferait mieux de passer à autre chose. Il n'aurait aucun souci pour trouver une petite amie. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal et la meilleure manière était d'être honnête avec lui. Je ne voulais pas forcer des sentiments que je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir. Vers 11h30 je sortis donc de la salle commune. Alice avait créée une diversion pour les retardataires et personne ne m'avais vu sortir. La grosse dame dormait dans son cadre. Voilà qui promettait une belle dispute quand j'allais rentrer à la salle commune. Je traversais le Château en m'arrêtant à tous les coins des couloirs et des escaliers. Mon cœur bâtait la chamade à l'idée de croiser un professeur ou un fantôme. Néanmoins ma traversée se passait sans aucun souci. Je ne croisais personne et je n'entendis même pas la bourrasque de vent qui annonçait l'arrivée de Peeves. Il me restait un couloir à traverser. Il était plongé dans le noir. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait au bout. J'avançais lentement, surveillant les niches le long du couloir. Si un professeur arrivait j'allais sans aucun doute être prise au piège, car le couloir de la Salle des Trophées était une impasse. Cette pensée m'angoissa d'avantage. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment tout à coup. Je continuais cependant ma traversée. Mon cœur bâtait encore la chamade et ma respiration était saccadée. Tout à coup, je vis une porte s'ouvrir à la volée sur ma droite et quelqu'un m'attrapa et me tira à l'intérieur. Ce fut si soudain que je n'eu pas le temps de réagir. J'entendis la porte se refermer avec un petit claquement sec.

-Qu'est ce que…

Quelqu'un me plaqua sur le mur avant de me plaquer une main sur la bouche. Je me débattais et j'essayais de saisir ma baguette magique dans ma poche. Mon agresseur se pressa contre moi et m'immobilisa.

-Chut ! Tais-toi, des professeurs arrivent !

Je me taisais aussitôt. Cette menace aurait certainement eut raison de moi dans n'importe quelle situation… La voix de mon agresseur ne m'était pas familière mais je l'avais déjà entendue quelque part. Il m'immobilisait toujours et son parfum me tournait la tête. C'était un parfum boisé, que je n'avais jamais senti avant. J'aimais ce parfum. Soudain, je me repris. Je n'avais pas besoin de pensées aussi futiles dans une telle situation. Sentant que je n'opposais plus aucune résistance mon agresseur me relâcha doucement. A ce moment, des bruits de pas et des voix se firent entendre dans le couloir. Je me tendis et je sentis mon agresseur qui fit de même. On ne bougeait plus. Je sentais que le garçon retenait son souffle et je faisais de même. Je tendais l'oreille. J'avais peur qu'un professeur ait l'idée d'ouvrir les portes des salles le long du couloir. Je pris une grande inspiration et je sentis une petite pression sur mon bras. Je posai la tête sur le torse du garçon qui était là. En d'autre circonstance je n'aurais jamais fait cela mais j'étais fatiguée, ma tête me tournait et je ne pouvais plus penser que la personne en ma compagnie était un agresseur. Dans le couloir, les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent. Après quelques minutes mon sauveur me relâcha, prudent. Je découvris enfin la personne qui m'avait sauvée. Ma découverte me stupéfia. Scorpius Malfoy se tenait prudemment à un mètre de moi. Il était tendu et ses yeux me fuyaient. Je restais quelques secondes sans réaction.

-Toi ? C'est toi l'auteur du mot ?

Il me regarda enfin dans les yeux.

-Non.

Sa réponse plate m'énerva.

-Qui alors ?

-Zabini et Smith. Ils voulaient que tout le monde voit que tu n'es pas si parfaite et qu'une fille comme toi pouvait enfreindre le règlement.

Je restai sans voix. Zabini et Smith ! J'aurais du m'en douter ! Eux qui passaient leur temps à ricaner dès qu'ils me voyaient. Ils avaient vu Colin me tourner autour et avaient imaginé ce coup tordu. J'aurais du me douter que c'était une mauvaise blague. Je réalisais tout à coup que Colin n'aurait sans doute jamais pris le risque de m'exposer à une punition. S'il avait voulu me parler, il m'aurait sans doute parlé dans l'après midi ou un autre jour. On se voyait assez souvent pour qu'il ne m'attire hors de mon dortoir, la nuit qui plus est. J'avais été vraiment bête. Je secouai la tête et je revins au moment présent. Je vis que Scorpius Malfoy me dévisageait, toujours aussi tendu. Voyant que je lui accordais à nouveau de l'attention il reprit la parole.

-Ils pensaient que tu allais imaginer que ce gars de Serdaigle t'avait envoyé le mot et que tu allais courir dans ses bras.

-Je… Je n'avais pas l'intention de venir mais une amie m'a harcelée pour que je vienne.

Il sembla se détendre. C'était surement un effet de mon imagination. Je le regardai et une interrogation me vint.

-Par contre, je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

-Je pensais que tu ne méritais pas ça.

J'étais interloquée. Je le dévisageais et l'expression qu'il avait me rappela le petit Scorpius lors de mon premier voyage vers Poudlard. Néanmoins je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer qu'il était gentil au fond de lui. Je ne pouvais pas oublier l'insulte qu'il m'avait lancée alors que j'avais voulu lui donner une chance d'être mon ami. Pendant cinq ans, il ne m'avait pas accordé un regard, ni une parole. Je du me retenir d'hurler et je chuchotais.

-Arrêtes de te foutre de moi ! Tu es un excellent comédien tu sais ? Je sais très bien ce que tu penses de moi !

-Ah oui ? Et bien, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, je te laisse rentrer toute seule. Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, non ? Tu sauras éviter les professeurs seule ?

Il tourna les talons et, avant que j'aie pu réagir, avait disparu par la porte. Quand il avait dit ses dernières paroles il avait repris son masque impassible qu'il avait d'habitude d'arborer. N'ayant plus qu'une envie, celle de me coucher, je me dépêchais de rentrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Je ne croisais personne sur mon chemin mais la Grosse Dame me passa un savon pour l'avoir réveillée. Il était près d'une heure du matin et je découvris Alice, endormie dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. J'esquivais un sourire. Je m'approchais d'elle et la réveillai doucement. Elle me sauta dessus.

-Alors ? Raconte-moi tout ? C'était Colin ? Il t'a embrassé ?

-Non Alice. Il n'y avait personne, Je te l'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas Colin.

La déception se peignit sur son visage. Elle me dévisagea un instant.

-Tu es toute bizarre Rose, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je suis juste fatiguée. Je vais aller me coucher.

-Attends Rose…

Je me retournai sur elle et lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

-Si Colin avait été là…

Je l'interrompis.

-Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher.

Elle me suivit dans le dortoir, en silence. On prit soin de ne pas réveiller les filles qui dormaient déjà. Dans mon lit, je repensais à Scorpius. Peut être qu'il avait vraiment fait ça pour m'éviter une punition. Je ne comprenais pas. Il était un Malfoy, un Serpentard et un sang pur. Il m'avait fait clairement comprendre dès notre rencontre qu'il détestait les « sang de bourbe », les Gryffondor et les Weasley. Néanmoins, les deux fois pendant lesquelles j'avais été confrontée à lui, il avait réussi à me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe et de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Je ne savais que penser de lui.

En tout cas, je pensais que j'avais fait le bon choix en ne racontant pas ma soirée à Rose.


	3. Une conséquence inattendue

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais de bonne heure. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le dortoir. Je tirai lentement mes rideaux et voyait que toutes les filles dormaient encore. Je me levai silencieusement, pris mes affaires et me dirigeais vers la salle de bains. Je m'examinai dans le miroir. Je n'avais pas de cernes, contrairement aux autres fois où je ne dormais pas mon compte de sommeil. En m'habillant, je repensais aux événements de la veille. Je repensais à Scorpius Malfoy et à son « sauvetage ». Plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je pensais à un complot de la part des Serpentards. Peut être iraient-ils me dénoncer aujourd'hui… Je secouai la tête. S'ils me dénonçaient, ils allaient devoir dire que l'un d'entre eux s'était trouvé hors du dortoir la nuit. Si bien, que je revenais au point de départ. Je ne comprenais toujours pas le comportement de Scorpius Malfoy. Pour le peu d'attention que je lui avais accordé jusqu'ici, il avait toujours été calme, silencieux. Il était souvent seul, il ne recherchait pas la compagnie des autres. Il était très mystérieux. Son sauvetage rajoutait au mystère qu'il était. Néanmoins, je ne voyais pas en quoi son comportement me concernait. Je ferai mieux d'oublier la nuit précédente et de reprendre mon attitude vis-à-vis de lui, c'est-à-dire l'ignorer complètement.

Je regardai ma montre. Il était l'heure du petit déjeuner. Les filles dormaient encore et je descendais donc seule dans la Grande Salle. En entrant dans celle-ci, je manquai de rentrer dans Zabini. Celui-ci me regarda d'un air interloqué. Je lui adressai mon plus beau sourire et il resta bouche-bée. Je me dirigeai alors vers la table des Gryffondors d'un pas léger. Zabini s'était sans doute persuadé de mon renvoi suite à ma promenade dans les couloirs la nuit. La pensée qu'il avait été surpris de ma présence et de ma bonne humeur me rendit euphorique. Je me dépêchais de déjeuner. Je voulais rendre visite à Hagrid et aller à la bibliothèque pour finir mes devoirs pour la semaine suivante. Quand je quittais la table, un flot d'élève arriva. Alice m'interpella. Je m'arrêtais à sa hauteur.

-Hé Rose, je me demandais où tu étais passé !

-Je me suis réveillée tôt.

-Et là, tu vas où ?

-Je vais chez Hagrid, après je compte aller à la bibliothèque.

-Oh d'accord. Je pensais qu'on allait passer la journée avec Albus et Colin.

Elle avait prononcé le dernier nom en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

-Je verrai si j'ai le temps de vous rejoindre. A plus.

Je me dirigeais vers les portes d'entrée du Château. Alice remettait sans cesse Colin sur le tapis. A croire qu'elle pensait qu'en parler le plus souvent possible allait me permettre de décrypter mes propres sentiments. Elle n'avait qu'à s'occuper d'elle. Tout en pensant, je traversai le Parc. Arrivée chez Hagrid je frappais à sa porte. Je n'étais pas venue depuis le début de l'année et j'espérais qu'il serait là et que sa compagne, Mme Maxime ne serait pas présente. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aimais pas mais je parlais plus librement avec Hagrid qu'avec elle. La porte s'ouvrit et l'immense sourire d'Hagrid m'accueillit.

-Rose ! Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié !

Il me fit rentrer dans sa maison. Il était seul. Je m'assis sur une chaise et il me servit une grande tasse de thé.

-Alors Rose, cette première semaine ?

-Très chargé… Les professeurs nous surchargent de travail. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vous rendre visite.

-C'est pas grave, je me doutais bien que tu travaillais. Ta mère faisait la même chose ! Et dès qu'elle avait un petit moment, elle venait me rendre visite.

Hagrid aimait beaucoup parler du temps où mes parents étaient à Poudlard. Il avait connu toute ma famille et aimait avoir de leurs nouvelles. Il était souvent invité chez nous et chez mon oncle Harry.

-Et sinon, être préfète ne te prend pas tout ton temps ? Là-dessus tu tiens de tes deux parents !

-Non ça va. J'essaye au maximum d'aider les élèves en première année. Et pour la majorité, je m'entends bien avec les préfets des autres maisons…

-En parlant des autres préfets, il parait que le préfet de Serpentard s'est fait prendre dans les couloirs cette nuit. C'est Scorpius Malfoy, si j'ai bien compris. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est passé dans la tête, ni ce qu'il faisait mais résultat il écope d'une retenue.

Je regardais Hagrid avec des yeux ronds. Je n'avais pas pensé que Scorpius Malfoy aurait pu se faire prendre hors du dortoir. Je comprenais soudain pourquoi je n'avais pas rencontré de professeur en rentrant au dortoir. Ils étaient certainement en train de s'occuper de Malfoy. Une bouffée de remord me submergea. Hagrid continuai de parler mais je ne l'écoutais plus.

Je me levais d'un bond. Je m'excusais auprès de mon hôte et je revins vers le Château en courant. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. C'était de ma faute s'il avait une colle. Il fallait que je le trouve. J'arrivais au Château, essoufflée. Dans le Hall, je regardais autour de moi. Je ne savais pas où trouver Scorpius Malfoy et je m'enfonçai dans le couloir qui menait aux cachots. Je croisais des Serpentards mais pas celui que je voulais voir. Je réfléchissais à comment l'aborder. Je ne savais même pas ce que je voulais lui dire. Au détour d'un couloir, je reconnus les voix de Smith et de Zabini. Je sautais dans une corniche le long du couloir. Il n'était pas nécessaire que les deux soient au courant que je cherchais leur ami. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant la corniche où j'étais cachée. Un grand vase me dissimulait à leur vue. J'écoutais leur conversation, tendant l'oreille car ils parlaient désormais à voix basse.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas comment elle s'en est sortie sans punition !

C'était Zabini. Il parlait avec une voie venimeuse. Il ne se remettait pas que leur blague n'avait pas marché.

-Elle s'est dégonflée, c'est tout. Ou peut être que ce bellâtre de Corner ne l'intéresse pas.

Ils se turent quelques secondes. Smith repris la parole, d'une voix encore plus basse.

-Mais avoue que c'est bizarre que Scorpius se retrouve avec une punition. D'accord, il sort souvent se promener la nuit mais plus discret que lui, ça n'existe pas ! Il ne l'a quand même pas prévenu, si ?

-T'es fou. Rose Weasley est peut être jolie mais Scorpius ne s'intéresse pas aux Gryffondors et encore moins aux Sang-de-Bourbe !

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent. Ainsi, ils n'étaient pas au courant du motif de la sortie de Scorpius. Mais je n'étais pas sûre moi-même de ce motif. Je sortis de ma cachette et je repris ma recherche. Ne le trouvant pas dans les cachots je remontais dans les étages. J'étais dans le couloir de la bibliothèque quand je le vis. Il s'apprêtait à passer derrière une tapisserie. Je courrais pour le rattraper. En entendant le bruit de mes pas sur le pavé il regarda derrière lui. Quand il me vit, il parut en colère. Je m'arrêtais à sa hauteur. Il me regarda avec hostilité. Je tressaillis sous son regard.

-J'aimerais avoir une petite conversation avec toi en privé. Si tu veux bien.

J'avais dit ça d'un ton qui se voulait assuré mais ma voix tremblait un peu.

Il ne me répondit pas mais il écarta la tapisserie derrière lui et s'engouffra dans le passage qui se trouvait derrière. Je lui emboitais le pas. De l'autre côté du passage il ouvrit une porte et me la tins. Je rentrai dans un placard à balais et il referma la porte derrière lui. On se retrouva plongé dans l'obscurité. Je fis apparaitre une flamme et l'envoya flotter dans les airs au dessus de nous. Il se tourna vers moi.

-Alors ? me demanda-t-il, agacé.

Je cherchais par où commencer.

-Euh… Je voulais d'abord te remercier pour cette nuit.

Il me regarda avec intensité. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Je pris une inspiration et je continuais.

-J'ai appris que tu t'étais fait prendre en rentrant dans ton dortoir.

Il restait silencieux. Je continuais donc.

-Je ne peux pas tolérer ça. C'est de ma faute si tu t'es retrouvé dans les couloirs cette nuit et je ne peux pas te laisser prendre pour moi.

-Quelle importance ? Siffla-t-il.

-Ca a de l'importance de moi. Je ne supporte pas de mentir.

-Tu sais que si tu te dénonces, je devrai quand même faire ma punition ?

Je n'avais pas réfléchis à ça.

-Je sais mais je me sentirai mieux.

Il me regarda et ricana.

-Tu n'as pas l'intention de renoncer, hein ?

-Non.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu sais que tu risques de nous attirer des ennuis dans nos maisons respectives ? Si les élèves de Serpentards apprennent qu'un des leur se promène avec une élève de Gryffondor en pleine nuit ça risque de mal se passer. Et vice versa.

Je déglutis. Voyant que je ne répondais rien il posa sa main sur la poignée.

-Attends, m'écriais-je.

Il laissa sa main sur la poignée mais se retourna tout de même.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait prendre exprès quand même ?

Il me regarda sans expression et sortit du placard. J'étais déboussolée. Je ne comprenais pas Scorpius Malfoy. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Cette situation me dépassait.

Je sortis du placard. Mon esprit était tiraillé entre aller me dénoncer et faire comme si de rien n'était. Je marchais sans but dans le Château. Je décidais de me rendre à la volière pour envoyer une lettre à mes parents. Je ne leur avais pas envoyé de lettres depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard. Certainement que mon frère Hugo en avait envoyé mais je ne lui avais pas beaucoup parlé depuis la rentrée. Il était en troisième année et j'évitais de l'embêter. Je savais qu'il passait énormément de temps avec ma cousine Lily car ils avaient le même âge.

A l'heure du déjeuner je repartis vers la Grande Salle. Alice m'accueillit avec un regard soupçonneux. Je tressaillis. Alice était très perspicace et si elle avait appris que Scorpius s'était fait prendre, elle allait tirer des conclusions. Elle ne parla pas devant nos camarades mais une fois notre repas fini, elle m'entraina dans le Parc. On passa devant plusieurs élèves qui nous saluèrent mais elle ne leur accorda pas un regard. Elle s'arrêta à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Il n'y avait pas d'élèves à moins de cent mètres de nous. Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Rose, dis moi la vérité.

Sa voix était pleine d'une émotion qui traduisait son idée que je l'avais trahi.

-Euh ? A propos de quoi ?

J'avais conscience de tourner autour du pot mais je ne pouvais le résoudre de lui raconter le sauvetage de Scorpius et notre conversation dans le placard à balais.

-Rose, Scorpius Malfoy s'est fait prendre en train de se balader dans les couloirs la nuit dernière. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il n'a même pas cherché une excuse pour son comportement.

-Et ?

-Et tu te promenais dans les couloirs la nuit dernière !

-Je me suis promenée dans les couloirs mais je n'ai pas vu Scorpius Malfoy.

Mon ton ne me parut pas convaincant. Je ne savais pas mentir et Alice le savait.

-Je le saurais tôt ou tard, Rose. Je suis ta meilleure amie et je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que tu protège un Serpentard. Et surtout, je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que tu me mentes.

Elle semblait furieuse. Je pesais le pour et le contre. Finalement je décidais de lui raconter le sauvetage de Scorpius mais en modifiant légèrement l'histoire.

-Très bien, Alice. Scorpius Malfoy m'a sauvé d'une punition en se sauvant lui-même. Je suis arrivée dans le couloir et je l'ai vu s'engouffrer dans une salle vide. En me voyant il m'a fait signe de venir vers lui. On a échappé aux professeurs. Mais à voir, il s'est fait prendre quand il est rentré dans son dortoir.

-Alors, le mot… C'était lui ?

Alice avait les yeux écarquillés.

-Non, comme je te l'ai dit il n'y avait personne d'autre. C'était juste le hasard.

Elle semblait rassurée. Elle se détendit. J'avais décidé de ne pas lui raconter ma conversation dans le placard à balais. Inutile qu'elle s'inquiète d'avantage. Et comme l'avait dit Scorpius, cela ne ferait que nous attirer des ennuis.

Après un moment de silence, Alice me demanda si je voulais l'accompagner aux épreuves de sélection de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Elle voulait supporter Albus. J'acceptais, histoire de faire la paix. Mes deux cousins faisaient partis de l'équipe l'année précédente. Mon cousin Albus était Attrapeur et James était Batteur. Cette année, James avait été promu Capitaine. Bien sûr, Albus fut repris en tant qu'Attrapeur et ma cousine Lily époustoufla tout le monde déjà, en se présentant aux sélections et en marquant tous les buts qu'elle tirait. Ces deux frères n'en revenaient pas. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu jouer jusqu'à maintenant. Ils avaient ça dans le sang. En effet, leur père avait été Attrapeur et leur mère avait été Poursuiveuse.

La soirée se déroula dans une atmosphère de fête. Ma cousine était très fière d'elle, et on entreprit une petite fête dans la Salle Commune. Tous les élèves de Gryffondor étaient persuadés qu'on allait gagner le Championnat. La soirée s'étira dans des conversations sur des tactiques de jeu et je finis par aller me coucher en pensant à tout le travail que j'avais encore à faire. Entre Malfoy, Alice et mes cousins je n'avais pas eu le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Je dormis mal cette nuit là. Je voyais Scorpius Malfoy dans mes rêves. Il arrivait sur un balai volant, se posai devant moi et me hurlait dessus car il n'avait pas pu faire ses devoirs à cause de son heure de retenue.

A l'aube, je me réveillais en sursaut. J'attendis qu'Alice se réveille pour me lever. Notre premier cours était botanique. Après le petit déjeuner on se rendit donc dans les serres qui se situaient dans le Parc. C'était un cours en commun avec les Serpentards. Ceux-ci étaient déjà présents quand on arriva et ils nous accueillirent tous avec des regards chargés d'hostilité. Tous, sauf Scorpius Malfoy. Ce dernier ne nous prêtait pas attention. Comme d'habitude. Notre professeur, Neville Londubat, le père d'Alice, nous fit rentrer dans la serre numèro 3. Pendant que nous nous installions autour des tables, il s'approcha de Malfoy. Celui-ci se trouvait quasiment en face de moi.

-Tenez, Monsieur Malfoy. C'est votre convocation pour votre heure de retenue.

Je levais les yeux vers Scorpius juste au moment où il me regarda. Une lueur de résignation brillait dans son regard. Je baissai aussitôt les yeux vers mon plan de Snargalouf. J'étais en colère contre moi-même et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. C'était toujours comme ça pour moi, soit je rougissais soit je fondais en larmes. Albus me lança un regard interrogateur. Je mis mes rougeurs sur le compte de la chaleur qu'il faisait dans la serre.

Pendant que je m'évertuais à récolter des gousses, je pensais aux différents liens qui pouvaient se créer entre les gens. Il y a une semaine je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que j'allais créer un lien avec Scorpius Malfoy. Car c'était bien un lien qui s'était créé. Même si je n'appréciais pas forcément le Serpentard, je me retrouvais avec une dette envers lui.


	4. Un choix à faire

Dans les jours qui suivirent, je pensais tout le temps à Scorpius Malfoy et à notre mésaventure. Quand il m'arrivait de le croiser dans un couloir, j'essayai de croiser son regard. Je voulais qu'il voit que je continuais de m'en vouloir. Mais Scorpius Malfoy avait repris son masque impassible. Il avait toujours évité soigneusement de croiser le regard des élèves qui n'étaient pas de sa maison. Bien que je ne m'étais jamais souciée de lui. Quelque chose me disait que j'aurais du oublier cette histoire. Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais exactement.

J'y repensais une fois de plus en regardant à travers la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Dehors le Parc s'assombrissait. De plus en plus d'élèves de cinquièmes années passaient leurs soirées à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir faire les devoirs que les professeurs demandaient. Voyant que je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, je rangeais mes affaires et je quittais la bibliothèque. De toute façon, c'était au tour des Préfets de Gryffondor de faire une ronde dans les couloirs et il était bientôt l'heure du couvre feu. Il fallait que je trouve mon cousin Albus. Je me dirigeais donc vers la tour de Gryffondor, ne faisant pas attention aux élèves qui m'entouraient.

-Hé Rose !

Je sursautais. C'était mon cousin qui m'interpellait. Je me retournais et le vit accourir vers moi. Je l'accueillis avec un sourire.

-Hé Rose, je te cherchais pour faire la ronde ! T'étais encore à la bibliothèque ?

-Oui et je te cherchais aussi.

Il restait encore dix minutes avant le couvre feu. On ne se formalisa pas des élèves retardataires qui pressaient le pas en direction de leurs dortoirs. Albus décida de commencer la ronde à partir des cachots. C'était notre première ronde seuls. On avait fait la première avec les Préfets de dernière année. Ils nous avaient prévenus qu'on risquait d'attraper beaucoup de couple qui essayait de se rejoindre pour la nuit. Mais on ne voyait personne et on n'entendait aucun bruit. Néanmoins, alors que nous étions sur le point de quitter le couloir du deuxième étage, un bruit dans une salle nous fit sursauter. Albus se retourna sur moi. Je lui fis signe de se taire et on s'avança lentement, nos baguettes prêtes. La porte de la salle était entrouverte. Cela nous avait échappé. Albus et moi nous arrêtâmes de chaque côté de la porte. Alors que mon cousin s'apprêtait à pousser la porte, une voix s'éleva.

-Arrêtes Emily !

Je me pétrifiais. C'était la voix de Colin.

-Mais je croyais que je te plaisais, pépia une voix féminine.

Albus ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il rentra dans la salle d'un bond et je lui emboitais le pas. Colin était présent, avec une fille blonde que j'identifiais comme étant une élève de quatrième année. Elle fit un bond en arrière, s'écartant de Colin, qui se pétrifia en nous voyant. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne parla. Puis la fille de quatrième année, me regarda et éclata de rire.

-On a vraiment de la chance Colin ! On tombe sur tes deux meilleurs amis ! Avec ça, c'est sûr on n'aura pas de retenue !

Personne ne lui prêta d'attention. Colin nous regardait, Albus et moi, à tour de rôle. Albus ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

-Colin ! Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Il avait dit cela en détachant les syllabes. De la rage se faisait sentir dans ses paroles. Des étincelles surgirent de sa baguette. Colin lui jeta un regard horrifié.

-Albus, je… Emily avait besoin d'aide pour un de ses devoirs et on n'a pas fait attention à l'heure…

Il se tourna vers moi.

-Rose…

Il avait prononcé mon prénom sur un ton implorant.

-Toi, retournes dans ton dortoir.

Mon cousin avait parlé d'un ton sec à la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne chercha pas son reste et se dépêcha de sortir de la salle en jetant un dernier regard à Colin. Celui ci reprit la parole.

-Elle m'a sauté dessus. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle Albus ! Tu es mon meilleur ami et tu sais très bien de qui je suis amoureux.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent dans ma direction.

-Je n'ai rien cherché, c'est le professeur Patil qui m'a demandé de faire du tutorat et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle se fasse des idées !

Mon cousin le dévisagea quelques secondes. Puis d'un seul coup, il avança vers Colin et lui fit une bourrade. Avec eux, les disputes ne duraient jamais plus de quelques minutes. Colin me regarda. J'avais assisté à la scène sans réagir. J'avais juste ressenti une étrange sensation dans l'estomac.

-Rose ?

Je ne voulais pas croiser le regard de Colin et je regardai ma montre.

-Albus, on devrait se dépêcher ! Et Colin devrait se dépêcher de rentrer dans son dortoir.

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux sans dire un mot. Puis Colin nous salua et partit, toujours un peu gêné. Avec Albus, on termina notre ronde dans le silence. Parfois, il tournait la tête vers moi en ouvrant la bouche comme pour parler mais il se ravisait. Je ne l'encourageais pas à parler, me bornant à regarder droit devant moi.

De retour à la salle commune, je saluai mon cousin et je me dépêchais de monter dans le dortoir. J'avais hâte de me retrouver seule. De toute façon, il allait certainement raconter la soirée à Alice. Donc je me couchais et je repensais à Colin. Colin, qui était amoureux de moi mais qui avait beaucoup d'admiratrices. Colin, qui me faisait rire par ses blagues. Colin, qui avait toujours été mon confident quand je ne voulais pas parler à mon cousin. Je fini par m'endormir sur l'image de la fille blonde qui s'écartait de Colin.

Le lendemain matin, Alice me réveilla. Je me levai avec la sensation de ne pas avoir dormi. J'entendais à peine mes camarades qui papotaient. En descendant les escaliers du dortoir je vis un attroupement autour du tableau d'affichage. Je m'approchais mais Albus fut plus rapide.

-Première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Le 21 octobre.

Cette nouvelle me redonna un peu de baume au cœur. Il restait un mois avant les vacances et une sortie était toujours la bienvenue. Je descendis dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Aujourd'hui on commençait un peu plus tard avec le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je parlais et riais avec mes camarades. Néanmoins je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir qu'Albus me regardait sans arrêt. Je savais qu'il souhaitait parler de la scène de la veille. C'est pourquoi je me dépêchais de me rendre au cours. Je voulais réfléchir avant de parler à quelqu'un.

Toute la journée, j'évitais donc mon cousin et Alice. Au soir, je décidais tout de même de parler à mon amie. Elle serait certainement ravie que je me confis à elle. Ainsi, après le diner, je la retins dans l'escalier. Je lui fis signe de me suivre et je rentrais dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Ici, personne ne viendrait nous déranger car personne ne venait à cause de Mimi Geignarde. Alice s'appuya sur un lavabo humide et me regarda, attendant que je parle. Mais je ne savais pas par où commencer si bien qu'elle prit la parole.

-Albus m'a raconté pour hier soir. Il a essayé de te parler aujourd'hui mais tu as tout fait pour l'éviter.

Je déglutis.

-Oui, je… En fait je voulais réfléchir avant. Et je pense que je préfère en parler à toi avant.

Elle eut un petit sourire et ne répondis pas. En moi-même j'étais étonnée. D'habitude Alice était très curieuse et aurait déjà posé une dizaine de questions. Mais là, elle me laissait le temps de parler. Je pris donc la parole, essayant de rassembler mes pensées en phrases.

-Tu sais que je n'ai jamais eu de copain. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour. Donc le problème aujourd'hui c'est que je ne sais pas si ce que je ressens est de l'amour. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides Alice.

Elle répondit d'un ton calme tout en me dévisageant.

-Quand tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un, tu penses nuit et jour à lui. Tu essayes de croiser son regard quand tu le croises dans un couloir. Tu le détestes quand il t'ignore. Tu le détestes quand il rigole avec une autre fille. Quand tu le vois ton estomac se contracte. Quand tu sens son parfum, tu imagines être dans ses bras.

Elle se tut. Je ne répondais pas.

-Bien sûr, ces mots ne sont que des mots. Il n'y a que toi qui peux savoir.

Devant mon mutisme, elle reprit la parole.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as vu Colin dans les bras d'une autre ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je me suis dit que cette fille n'était pas faite pour lui. Je me suis dit qu'elle n'était pas assez bien, assez… Enfin…Tu sais, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Colin était attiré par moi.

-Tu sais Rose, tu as toujours été admirée par les garçons. Niveau physique déjà, tu les fais fondre avec tes yeux bleus. Après, tes cheveux roux attirent le regard. Et ensuite, tu es très douce, gentille et sûre de toi. Colin est tombé amoureux de toi dès la première fois où il t'a parlé. Et après les soirées de cet été, il n'arrive plus à te voir comme une simple amie.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras.

-Quoi que tu décides, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Sur ces mots, elle était sortie des toilettes. C'est la première fois que je voyais Alice aussi sérieuse et aussi mature. Je ne savais pas si être perdue comme je l'étais était normal. Ces derniers jours avaient été les plus bizarres de mon existence. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps à penser à un Serpentard, un de mes meilleurs amis était amoureux de moi et ma meilleure amie délurée devenait plus sage et plus mature que moi. Il fallait que je prenne une décision, je le savais. Je m'appuyai sur le lavabo, face au miroir. Je ne voulais pas perdre Colin. Mais si je le repoussais, je le perdrais certainement. La phrase d'un roman que j'avais lu me revint en mémoire : « Il faut apprendre à aimer ce qui nous rend heureux ». Je me regardai dans la glace en essayant de m'imaginer aux côtés de Colin.

En sortant des toilettes, j'avais pris ma décision. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps à repenser à la citation, à peser les pours et les contres. Je regardais ma montre, pour voir si je pouvais redescendre dans la Grande Salle à la recherche de Colin. Je devais lui parler et lui expliquer mon choix. Je m'arrêtais net. J'avais dépassé le couvre feu d'une demi heure et mon statut de Préfète ne me protégerais pas. Je courais le long du couloir. Je ne savais pas qui devait faire la ronde aujourd'hui et je ne voulais pas le savoir en m'attardant dans les couloirs. Il fallait que je rentre le plus vite possible à la salle commune. Je n'eu pas le temps d'atteindre l'escalier. Deux bras me retinrent et je tombais sur le sol, entrainant la personne qui m'avait agrippé. Je fermais les yeux, attendant le choc. A ma grande surprise, je ne me claquais pas ma tête sur le sol car une main la retint. La personne se mit à genoux au dessus de moi, m'immobilisant.

-Rose Weasley ?

J'ouvris les yeux. Le visage de Scorpius Malfoy se situait à une trentaine de centimètres du mien. Aucun de nous ne bougeait. Il me fixait d'un air surpris. Ne pouvant regarder son visage une seconde de plus, je regardais notre position et rougis. Il se releva et me tendit la main pour m'aider. Ainsi, c'était lui le Préfet de garde. Je pris la parole.

-Alors ? Qui est le professeur de garde ?

Il semblait surpris.

-Je comptais te laisser partir.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je mérite une retenue et tu le sais.

Il comptait me sauver la mise. Encore une fois. Je ne pouvais tolérer ça !

-Arrêtes un peu…

-J'ai déjà une dette envers toi et je ne veux pas me retrouver avec une deuxième.

-Ecoutes Rose… Tu es une Gryffondor mais je te trouve sympathique. Je suis un Serpentard et les élèves des trois autres maisons me considèrent comme étant une personne horrible. Laisses moi te sauver la mise une fois de plus.

Ces paroles me surprirent. Je le regardais. Il avait une expression torturée sur le visage. Tout à coup, je fus prise d'un élan de compassion. Son expression me donnait envie de le réconforter. Je ne comprenais pas ce sentiment et je m'avançais d'un pas.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois une personne horrible.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et je soutins son regard. Une étrange sensation m'envahit. Je ne voyais plus que son visage, ses yeux gris plongés dans les miens. On resta ainsi quelques secondes puis il se rapprocha un peu de moi.

-Scorpius, mon garçon, que faites-vous ?

La voix du professeur Slughorn nous fit sursauter et je reculais d'un pas.

-Miss Weasley ?

-Professeur, Rose m'a proposé de m'accompagner comme j'étais seul pour faire la ronde. On était en train de faire le point pour notre rapport.

Le professeur Slughorn paraissait surpris. En effet, j'imagine qu'il était rare de voir un Serpentard et une Gryffondor ensemble. Il nous dévisagea à tour de rôle.

-Très bien, très bien… Et bien Rose, vous pouvez y aller. Scorpius me fera le rapport.

Je les saluai et me dépêchais de quitter le couloir. Avant de monter les escaliers, je jetai un dernier regard vers Scorpius qui m'adressa un léger signe de tête.

Quand je franchissais le passage de la tour de Gryffondor, je ne me rappelai même plus comment être arrivée là. Je ne savais plus quel chemin j'avais emprunté. Plusieurs élèves me dévisagèrent et Alice me fit signe de venir m'asseoir à la table où elle était avec Albus. Lorsque je m'assis, Alice m'adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement. Albus, quant à lui, parla normalement, sans allusion à Colin. Alice avait du lui raconter notre conversation.

Je sortis mon livre de potion pour faire le travail demandé par le professeur Slughorn. J'ouvris mon livre à la page de la recette du Philtre du Paix et commençais à lire. Je du relire la première ligne car je ne comprenais pas ce que j'étais en train de lire. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, je revoyais les yeux gris de Scorpius, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien… Je refermais mon livre avec un claquement sec. Alice et Albus se tournèrent vers moi.

-Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

Je ne leur laissais pas le temps de réagir. Je montais les escaliers en courant et me laissais tomber sur mon lit. Non mais quelle idiote j'étais ! Il y a encore deux semaines je n'avais rien à faire de Scorpius Malfoy. Maintenant j'étais troublée par lui, troublée par son impassibilité, sa distance… Quelle idiote !

Je repensais à Colin. Il y a quelques heures, j'avais pris une décision. Maintenant, je n'étais plus sûre de rien. Scorpius Malfoy ne pouvait pas me faire cet effet là. C'était forcément autre chose. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. J'avais toujours été si studieuse et maintenant je n'arrivais même plus à me concentrer à cause de deux garçons.

Je fini par m'endormir. J'eu un sommeil agité, Colin et Scorpius ne cessaient d'aller et venir dans mes rêves. Je me réveillais en sanglotant. Bien qu'il fût encore tôt et que le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, je me levai. Je me lavais et m'habillais en vitesse. Je sortis du dortoir. Je ne croisais personne dans le Château. En voyant un rayon de soleil par une fenêtre, je décidais de sortir dans le Parc. Il y avait un peu de vent. Je remontais le col de ma veste et me dirigeais vers le lac. Je marchais un moment avant de m'asseoir sous un arbre au bord de l'eau. Là, je pris un galet et m'amusait à faire des ricochets sur le lac. Je laissais mon esprit vagabonder. Je pensais à ma mère. Elle m'avait raconté comment l'histoire d'amour entre mon père et elle avait commencé. Après des années d'amitié, ils s'étaient embrassés. Tout avait été si simple. Quand il l'avait embrassé, elle avait su qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. Elle n'avait pas hésité.

Une légère toux me fit sursauter. Je relevais la tête et découvris Scorpius à quelques pas de moi. Il hésitait. Je le regardais. Le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux blonds. Je remarquais pour la première fois qu'il était vraiment beau et séduisant. Je me relevais lentement, le regardant. Il avança lentement vers moi. Au fur et à mesure, un sourire s'étirait sur mes lèvres. Il s'arrêta à un mètre de moi. On se dévisageait sans un mot. Finalement, il rompit le silence.

-Ecoutes Rose…, on a commencé à se parler suite à la soirée où je t'ai sauvé d'une retenue. Je ne savais pas que ça allait prendre cette tournure.

Il avait presque récité ce qu'il venait de dire. Comme s'il avait appris un discours. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais il continua. Il détourna son regard et fixa mon front.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on est en train de devenir quelque chose comme des amis. Je n'avais pas mesuré les conséquences. Je ne savais pas que tu étais une fille si… Bien. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

Il marqua une pause. Je ne comprenais pas ses paroles. Je ne voyais pas où elles pouvaient nous mener.

-On ne peut pas être amis Rose. Il vaut mieux pour nous d'éviter tout contact dès maintenant. Il vaut mieux pour toi. Je ne peux pas te faire ça.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et repartit vers le Château. Les mots m'avaient percuté et je me laissais glisser contre le tronc de l'arbre. Je l'avais regardé pendant son petit discours et il avait le visage impassible que tout le monde lui connaissait. Je sentis des larmes qui roulaient sur mon visage.

Je ne connaissais pas Scorpius Malfoy mais j'avais réussi à percer ses défenses. Ces derniers temps, j'avais vu qu'il n'était pas le Serpentard sournois et orgueilleux que j'avais toujours imaginé. J'avais vu qu'il était capable de compassion, de se montrer humain. J'avais commencé à ressentir de l'affection pour lui. Il avait été si direct quand il avait dit ses mots. A ce moment précis, j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu un ami. Je ne sais pas s'il l'était vraiment mais notre relation avait pris la direction de l'amitié. Je me reprenais. Il n'était pas mon ami. Je ne le connaissais pas, il jouait toujours la comédie.

Je laissais mes larmes sécher et me dirigeais vers le Château, la tête haute.


	5. Mal visé

Octobre arriva avec les premières gelées, la promesse du premier match de Quidditch de la saison et la première sortie à Pré au Lard. Pendant la semaine précédente, j'avais passé beaucoup de temps seule. Je me concentrai sur mes devoirs pour ne plus penser à rien. J'avais même arrêté de prendre mes repas avec les autres. Je me rendais dans la cuisine pour demander un repas aux Elfes de Maison. C'était mon oncle George qui m'avait parlé de la cuisine lors de l'été précédent. Au moins, je pouvais éviter les regards réprobateurs de mon cousin et d'Alice. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de parler à Colin seule à seul. Il était toujours entouré d'une troupe d'admiratrices quand je le croisais. Quant à Scorpius Malfoy, il avait repris son comportement habituel. Il m'ignorait. J'essayais de ne plus penser à lui mais son comportement m'échappait. Il m'ignorait depuis notre première année et il m'avait sauvé la mise deux fois. Mais après tout, ça avait été son choix. Je n'avais pas à souffrir de ses choix. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser aux dettes que j'avais envers lui.

On était au milieu de la première semaine d'Octobre et je m'étais réfugiée une fois de plus à la bibliothèque. J'étais en train de relire mon devoir sur les guerres des Trolls quand quelqu'un s'assis brutalement à côté de moi. Je levais les yeux et découvris mon cousin James. Il me regardait et attendait sans doute que je lui demande la raison de sa présence. Je levais un sourcil et retournai à la lecture de mon devoir. Il mettait rarement les pieds à la bibliothèque. Il tapota la table avec ses doigts, montrant son impatience. A contrecœur, je relevais les yeux de mon devoir. James me regardait avec sérieux. Je le voyais rarement ainsi. Il était toujours en train de rire et d'inventer des nouvelles farces.

-Je trouve que tu passes énormément de temps à la bibliothèque, Rose.

Il me sortait le numéro du cousin inquiet. D'une certaine manière, James Potter avait toujours été comme mon grand frère. Je lui souriais, toutes dents dehors.

-Tu sais qui est ma mère, James. Ça ne devrait pas t'étonner.

Il leva un sourcil, réprobateur.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Rose ! Tu te renfermes sur toi-même en ce moment. Albus ne veux pas m'en parler et Colin passe son temps seul lui aussi…

-N'importe quoi ! Quand je le vois, il est toujours entouré d'une troupe de filles !

Mon cousin eut un sourire triomphant. A ce moment là, Mme Rusard, la bibliothécaire, apparut derrière le rayon de livres qui nous dissimulait à sa vue. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais haussé la voix. Elle nous mit dehors, sans ménagement. Je pris donc mes affaires et sortit, mon cousin sur les talons.

-C'est ça hein ? C'est Colin ? Il est fou de toi ! Si tu l'aimes vas-y ! Fonce !

Il répétait ça encore et encore. Je fini par m'arrêter et par lui faire face.

-James, je ne sais pas. Je pensais ça aussi mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

Je m'arrêtais de parler. Ces mots avaient franchis mes lèvres et je ne les avais pas pensés. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que Colin, personne de gentil, d'attentionné… J'étais bouche-bée face à mes propres mots. Mon cousin n'avait pas remarqué ma réaction.

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui ?

-Ecoutes James, il n'y a personne d'autre, c'est juste que… C'est stupide, mais j'ai peur.

Il reprit aussitôt son air de grand frère.

-Ecoutes Rose, je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner. Sois heureuse. Colin est un garçon bien.

-Je suis heureuse. Il y a d'autres chemins d'épanouissement que de sortir avec quelqu'un. D'ailleurs tu ferais bien de t'intéresser à ton propre célibat plutôt qu'au mien. A ce que j'ai entendu dire tu passes énormément de temps avec Sarah MacMillan ?

-C'est pas… OK, je laisse tomber.

Il se remit en marche et je lui emboitais le pas. Je savais que la conversation était close. Je l'avais vexé. Il passait son temps à draguer des filles sans se rendre compte que Sarah était vraiment amoureuse de lui. Je regrettais mes paroles car mon cousin James avait toujours été mon conseiller. Toujours là pour moi quand j'avais besoin. Il voyait quand j'allais mal. Il fini tout de même par reprendre la conversation sur le Quidditch.

-Est-ce que tu fais quelque chose samedi prochain ? L'équipe de Gryffondor fait un des derniers entrainements avant le premier match ! Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor, ça va être géant ! Il n'y a personne qui vient mais je suis le capitaine, tu peux venir ! Et puis comme il y a tes deux cousins et ta cousine dans l'équipe ça pourrait être intéressant !

-Je viendrais si je n'ai plus de devoirs…

-Par contre, Colin doit venir…

-C'est pas grave, j'en profiterais pour lui parler. Il faut bien que je me confronte à lui un jour ou l'autre.

On arrivait devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il se tut et lui dit le mot de passe. On rentra tous les deux et Albus se retourna sur nous. Il paraissait en rage. Il nous fit signe d'approcher. Il était assis à une table avec les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Tous étaient très sérieux. Albus nous fit asseoir et se tourna vers moi.

-Rose… Euh… Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Hugo est à l'infirmerie. Un élève de Serpentard a essayé de jeter un sort à Lily et il s'est interposé.

Hugo ! Mon petit frère ! Je regardais Albus, bouche bée.

-Un sort ? Mais… Pourquoi ?

Seamus Dubois, le gardien de l'équipe, prit la parole.

-Les Serpentards ne veulent pas que Gryffondor remporte le match de la semaine prochaine. Ils commencent à s'attaquer aux joueurs et ont donc commencés par la plus jeune. Ton frère a été projeté un peu plus loin et pleins de pustules ont poussés sur lui. Madame Pomfresh dit qu'elle arrivera à tout faire disparaitre.

-Et qui est le Serpentard qui a voulu s'attaquer à ma sœur ? Tonna James.

-Personne ne sait. Mais on a vu l'attrapeur de Serpentard partir dans l'autre sens juste après, expliqua Albus.

L'attrapeur de Serpentard. Autrement dit, Scorpius Malfoy. Je sautais sur mes pieds.

-Je vais à l'infirmerie.

Je me dépêchais donc d'aller à l'infirmerie où je trouvais mon frère quasiment guéri. Il me rassurait en disant que c'était plutôt marrant de voir les pustules éclater suite au traitement que madame Pomfresh lui avait administré. Devant mon écœurement, il rigola. Le laissant pour la nuit, je m'empressais d'écrire une lettre à mes parents. Tout en écrivant, je pensais que les joueurs de Quidditch étaient vraiment stupide, prêt à tout pour gagner. Lorsque ma chouette Owly s'envola avec la lettre, je repensais à Scorpius Malfoy. Un jour, il décidait de me sauver, l'autre il décidait d'attaquer les membres de ma famille. Une bouffée de haine m'envahit, majorée par le fait que je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce garçon.

Mon frère resta deux jours à l'infirmerie. Il sortit le vendredi soir. Ses pustules avaient presque toutes disparues grâce à un remède venant de l'entreprise Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Il fut vite entouré par les élèves de Gryffondor, venant pour se rassurer sur sa santé. Dans la Grande Salle, je vis les membres de l'équipe de Serpentard se retourner sur la petite troupe et certains regardèrent celle-ci avec des regards sombres. En moi-même, je me disais que l'équipe de Gryffondor devrait se méfier. Je ne tenais pas que l'un d'entre eux se retrouve à l'infirmerie comme mon frère.

L'équipe se coucha tôt ce soir là. Les membres de celle-ci tenaient à être en forme pour l'entrainement. Ils voulaient donner le meilleur d'eux même pour pouvoir gagner et prouver aux Serpentards qu'ils étaient les meilleurs. Je suivis Alice dans le dortoir et me couchais également. Dans mon lit, derrière les rideaux du baldaquin, j'essayais de me détendre pour m'endormir. Je respirais lentement. J'angoissais à l'idée de parler à Colin. Je ne pouvais, et ne voulais, plus me dérober. J'essayais de m'imaginer main dans la main avec lui, ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je fini par m'assoupir sur ces images. Dans mes rêves, Colin m'embrassait et me prenait la main. On se baladait dans le Parc du Château. Quand il m'embrassa à nouveau, je vis ses cheveux blondir sous les rayons du soleil. Ses yeux virèrent au gris. Je sursautai et me réveillais. Le lendemain matin, je ne me rappelais plus de ce rêve.

Je me levais aux aurores. Je savais que l'équipe devait se rendre très tôt au terrain. En descendant dans la Grande Salle, je jetais un coup d'œil à travers une fenêtre et vis que des gens volaient déjà sur le terrain de Quidditch. Je passais en vitesse dans la Grande Salle, empilant des toasts dans une serviette. Mes cousins seraient sans doute ravis de me voir. Colin aussi. Je rentrais dans le stade et m'assis dans les tribunes. Je machonnais mes toasts en regardant ma cousine marquer des buts. Tout à coup une main se posa sur mon épaule et je sursautais. Colin s'assit à mon côté. Pendant quelques minutes on ne dit rien. On regardait l'équipe qui s'entrainait alors que le soleil se levait. Puis, tout à coup, comme si un signal avait retenti, on se tourna l'un vers l'autre. Je le regardais, sans rien dire. Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Voyant que je restais muette, il prit donc la parole.

-On ne s'est pas vraiment parlé depuis… Enfin… Depuis ta ronde avec Albus. Cette nuit là, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur monumentale. Je ne pensais qu'à toi après et je ne voulais pas te perdre. Non, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Il prit une profonde aspiration.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins Rose. Depuis cet été je ne rêve que de toi. Toi et moi, main dans la main. Toi contre moi, tes lèvres contre les miennes. Je t'aime. J'aime tout de toi. Ton air quand tu lis un livre, le fait que tu mordilles légèrement tes lèvres quand tu ne sais pas quoi répondre ou comment réagir. Le fait que tu rougisses quand tu es prise au dépourvu…

Sa voix se cassa et il se tut. Il tendit la main vers mon visage, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Sa main resta sur ma joue. Il me regardait dans les yeux et je décelais une lueur d'interrogation dans ses yeux. Celle-ci se changea en une lueur de résolution après quelques instants. Il posa son autre main sur ma joue et se pencha doucement vers moi. Je le laissais faire. Je savais ce qui allait suivre. Je n'avais rien dit et je le laissais décider. Je me concentrais sur ses yeux, ses cils…

-NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ILS FONT LA, EUX ?

Le cri me fit reculer. Collin me lâcha et on se tourna tous les deux vers le terrain. Les joueurs de l'équipe de Serpentard entraient sur le terrain, vêtus de leurs tenues vert et argent et balais en main. James atterrit devant eux et quelques joueurs l'imitèrent. Mon cousin fit face au capitaine de l'équipe des verts, Montague. Celui-ci le regarda en souriant.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? On a réservé le terrain pour nous ! Toute la matinée !

Mon cousin semblait prêt à exploser. Il hurlait et le capitaine de Serpentard le regardait toujours en souriant.

-On a une note du professeur Slughorn.

Il sortit un mot de sa poche et le tendit à mon cousin. Celui-ci regarda la note.

-Entrainement autorisé dans l'optique de votre prochain match ? Mais votre prochain match est dans un mois !

-Si vous ne nous laissez pas le terrain, je pense qu'on va devoir en arriver à une perspective qu'on a déjà effleurée par le passé.

Montague sortit sa baguette tout en souriant à ma cousine Lily. Colin bondit sur ses pieds et se ruait sur le terrain. Je l'imitais. On vint se ranger du côté des Gryffondors. Je vis Scorpius Malfoy nous dévisager à tour de rôle. Une expression bizarre passa sur son visage.

Une grande partie des joueurs présents sortirent leurs baguettes magiques. Colin fit de même. Le silence se fit sur le terrain. Les deux capitaines s'affrontaient du regard. Tout à coup, un des batteurs de l'équipe adverse sauta sur son balais, tendit que l'autre tendait sa baguette sur la malle où se trouvaient les cognards.

-Alohomora !

Tout se passa en un éclair. J'entendis un sifflement et je ressentis soudain une douleur lancinante sur le côté droit de ma tête. Mes pieds quittèrent le sol. J'entendis des hurlements et je retombais lourdement sur le sol avec un craquement sonore. Un voile opacifiait mes yeux. Je sentais un liquide chaud couler le long de mon cou.

-Rose ? ROSE ?

La voix de Colin me parvenait à peine. Je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre.

-Partons, vite !

J'entendis le hurlement de mon cousin qui priait quelqu'un d'aller chercher de l'aide. Puis je n'entendis plus rien.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais dans le noir, sans entendre ni rien sentir mais une douleur lancinante à mon bras droit me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux. La douleur fit monter les larmes et j'hurlais. Aussitôt, deux paires de mains furent sur moi. James me passa un linge humide sur le front et Colin me tenait la main gauche. L'infirmière apparut et me força à boire un liquide fumant. Aussitôt la douleur se calma et je m'endormis.

Je dormais d'un sommeil sans rêves. Lorsque je me réveillais, je sentais un picotement dans mon bras droit et j'avais énormément mal au crâne. J'ouvrais les yeux et découvrit que l'infirmerie était plongée dans l'obscurité. Je mourais de soif. Au moment où je tendais la main vers la table de chevet, la lune apparut derrière une fenêtre et éclaira l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Je découvris alors Scorpius Malfoy assit à mon chevet. Je sursautais et lâchais le verre que je venais de saisir. Le Serpentard le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il remplit le verre et me le tendit sans un mot. Puis il prit un linge mouillé et m'essuya le front. Je bus une longue gorgée et je secouais la tête. La douleur qui s'ensuivit était sans doute assez réelle pour que je ne doute pas que j'étais réveillée.

-Qu'est ce que...

Scorpius posa un doigt sur mes lèvres, m'intimant au silence. Il sortit sa baguette. Je tressaillis mais il la dirigea vers la porte du bureau de madame Pomfresh.

-Assurdiato.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. J'avais un tas de questions à poser.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment la question la plus importante à mes yeux mais je voulais savoir ce qui était responsable de ma douleur. Scorpius me regarda avec une petite moue. Ma voix était cassée et il percevait sans doute la tension qui émanait de moi.

-Un des batteurs de mon équipe a expédié un cognard vers ton cousin. Mais comme il ne sait pas vraiment viser, c'est toi qui as été touché. Aussitôt, Montague nous a fait partir. Tes cousins et Corner se sont occupés de toi. Tout s'est passé si vite… Le choc, le sang…

Sa voix se brisa. Je le regardais avec suspicion.

-Et qu'est ce que j'ai ?

-Tu as eu le bras droit cassé et une commotion cérébrale.

Je tentais de me redresser sur mes oreillers pour être à son niveau. Aussitôt, il s'avança vers moi pour m'aider. Je le laissais faire. Quand je fus installée, il se rassit sur sa chaise. Il ne me regardait pas. Une question me brulait les lèvres et je décidais de la poser en essayant d'être la plus dure possible.

-Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi. Il avait à nouveau l'expression torturée que j'avais déjà perçue lors de mes conversations avec lui. Il répondit en un murmure.

-Je ne supportais pas de ne pas savoir.

Ses mots me clouèrent sur place. Une bouffée de colère monta en moi quand je repensais aux événements récents.

-Ca aurait du te réjouir pourtant ! C'est pas toi qui as attaqué mon petit frère il y a trois jours ?

-Non !

Il paraissait outré.

-C'était Montague ! Et c'était il y a six jours Rose. Tu es restée inconsciente pendant trois jours. A part pendant les moments où tu te réveillais en hurlant. D'ailleurs à ce propos, tes parents arrivent demain.

La nouvelle me laissa sans voix. J'avais été inconsciente trois jours ! Ma mère devait être morte d'inquiétude.

-Mais… Pourquoi on n'a pas vu Montague quand mon frère a été attaqué ?

J'avais d'autres soucis mais il fallait que je comprenne.

-Parce que il s'est sauvé tout de suite. J'étais encore sur place parce que j'ai essayé de déjouer le sortilège. Mais quand ton frère s'est jeté devant ta cousine il a brisé mes défenses.

Je fermais les yeux et réprimais un bâillement. S'il disait la vérité, je n'avais plus de raison de lui en vouloir. A ma grande surprise, je ressentais de la sympathie pour Scorpius Malfoy. J'eus un sourire. Je rouvrais les yeux au moment où une douleur traversa mon bras. J'étouffais un petit cri de douleur. Scorpius posa ses doigts gelés sur mon front. Je tressaillis.

-Tu as encore de la fièvre, tu devrais dormir.

Docile, je fermais les yeux. Il laissa sa main sur mon front. Je lui en étais reconnaissante car cela apaisa un peu la douleur. Je fini par m'endormir, un sourire aux lèvres.


	6. Volte face

-Rose !

J'avais à peine ouvert les yeux, que le cri me déchira les tympans et que ma mère me serrait contre elle. Je lui rendis son étreinte, heureuse de la voir. Quand elle me lâcha pour m'examiner, je découvris mon père qui se tenait debout derrière elle, mon frère, James et Colin. Tous me regardaient avec appréhension.

-Oh Rose ! On a tellement eu peur ! James nous a écrit tout de suite après que Pompom t'a examiné. Puis on a reçu une lettre du professeur McGonagald et on a réservé une chambre à Pré au Lard quand James nous a dit que tu ne te réveillais pas…

-Maman, calme toi un peu.

Je lançais un regard reconnaissant à Hugo. Ma mère cessa tout de suite de parler. Mon père s'avança et me prit la main. Madame Pomfresh apparut à ce moment là.

-Ha, tu es enfin réveillée. Il est temps. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Elle se tourna vers les autres.

-Vous pouvez sortir s'il vous plait ? Il faut que je l'ausculte.

Mes parents sortirent, suivis de mes cousins et de Colin. Je regardais madame Pomfresh qui s'affairait autour de moi, vérifiant ma température, mes réactions tout en pestant contre le Quidditch.

-Quand est ce que je vais pouvoir sortir ?

Elle me lança un regard peu amène.

-Tu te remets tout juste d'une commotion, petite. Il te faut un peu de repos.

Je fis la moue. Elle parut ne pas l'apercevoir. Quand elle eut fini, elle fit rentrer mes visiteurs qui se précipitèrent à nouveau à mon chevet. James expliqua à mes parents ce qui m'était arrivé.

-C'est les joueurs de Serpentard, quand ils ont vu qu'on n'était pas près à leur laisser le terrain, ils ont envoyés un cognard dans notre direction et il a frappé Rose de plein fouet. Elle a décollé sur trois bons mètres et elle est retombée. Tous les joueurs de Serpentard ont pris la fuite sauf un, Scorpius Malfoy…

Je vis mes parents échanger un regard.

-… Il avait un regard horrifié. La vue du sang certainement. On s'est tous précipité sur Rose. Quand je me suis retourné, il était plus là et des professeurs arrivaient. Et puis la suite, vous la connaissez, quand elle se réveillait, c'était pour hurler.

Il se tut et se tourna vers les garçons.

-En tout cas, ils ne paient rien pour attendre.

Les garçons acquiescèrent tandis que ma mère se tournait vers moi.

-Bon Rose, tout est près pour les vacances. Tu reviens à la maison et tu passeras un peu de temps avec tes grands parents pendant qu'on sera au travail.

-Quoi ? Mais… D'habitude, je reste à Poudlard pour les vacances. Je reviens à Noel !

Ma mère me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

-Bien, si tu préfères rester à Poudlard… Tes cousins veilleront sur toi. Et Colin aussi.

Elle adressa un sourire à ce dernier, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise. Ma mère saisissait sans doute ce qui se cachait derrière les intentions de Colin.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de garde rapprochée, merci.

-Bon, en tout cas, il faut que tu sois sortie pour samedi, s'exclama James.

Je le regardais, surprise. Il savait toujours quand changer de conversation.

-Oui, tu sais. Le match de Quidditch. En espérant que tu évites les cognards, cette fois ci.

Je passais la journée avec mes parents. Les garçons étaient partis en cours. Mes parents me parlaient de leur travail, des mes oncles et tantes… Ils prévoyaient de repartir le lendemain. Pendant la journée, mes camarades de Gryffondor défilaient pour me rendre visite. Au soir, madame Pomfresh les mit dehors en disant que j'avais besoin de repos.

Mes parents passeraient le lendemain pour me dire au revoir avant de reprendre un Portoloin pour Godric's Hollow.

Quand madame Pomfresh eut vérifié que j'avais bien mangé et que j'avais bien avalé ses médicaments, elle alla se coucher, en éteignant toutes les lumières de l'infirmerie. J'entendis sa clé qui tournait dans la serrure après qu'elle eut refermée la porte de son bureau. Dans le calme de l'infirmerie, je fini par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Un léger bruit me réveilla. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je découvris Scorpius Malfoy qui se penchait sur moi.

-Hé, salut la marmotte !

Je le dévisageais. C'était la première fois que je voyais Scorpius Malfoy sourire. Mon esprit était embrumé et il y eut un temps avant que je saisisse ce qu'il venait de dire. Je lui souriais en retour.

-Marmotte ? J'ai une question Malfoy. Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de dormir ?

Devant son sourire qui s'élargit, je découvris ses dents blanches et bien alignées. Ce garçon avait il seulement un défaut physique ?

-Je dors moins que toi en tout cas. Ca fait trois nuits que je viens ici et tu n'es restée éveillée que dix minutes à tout casser.

-Attends là, ça fait trois nuits que tu viens ici ?

Il perdit son sourire comme s'il regrettait d'en avoir trop dit.

-Oui, je voulais m'assurer que tu allais mieux.

Il me regarda sans dire un mot. Je méditais ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Et maintenant que je vais mieux ? Tu vas repartir dans ton petit monde ? Celui où tu ignores les gens qui t'entourent ?

J'avais été un peu plus sèche que je l'avais prévu. Mais je n'en pouvais vraiment plus d'être manipulée par ce garçon. Je serrais les dents en guettant sa réaction. Il se renfrogna, son visage reprenant peu à peu le masque impassible qu'il arborait d'habitude.

-J'en ai marre Rose. J'en ai marre de ce monde conformiste où quand tu es un Serpentard tu n'as pas le droit d'être ami avec un Gryffondor sous peine de lui attirer des ennuis. Bien sûr, je ne veux pas que tu aies d'ennuis mais j'en ai marre de lutter contre la petite voix qui me dit de venir vers toi. Même si je pense que tu devrais te tenir à l'écart de moi, j'en ai marre de faire semblant. Déjà la dernière fois, on était à deux doigts de… devenir amis. J'ai été un vrai… Imbécile.

Je me mordais les lèvres, ne sachant que répondre. Il me tendit la main, les yeux flamboyants. Sans réfléchir, je lui serrais la main. Je lui adressais un sourire et il me le rendit. Une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard, certainement ! Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor amis ! Bien sûr, j'étais quasiment certaine que la réalité serait toute autre, une fois que je serais de retour en cours.

Un bruit dans le bureau de madame Pomfresh nous fit sursauter. Quand on entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure, Scorpius sauta dans l'allée de l'infirmerie, m'adressa un petit signe et se dépêcha de sortir de l'infirmerie. Deux secondes plus tard, madame Pomfresh sortit de son bureau. Elle me jeta un regard soupçonneux.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

-Non, je lisais.

Je montrais le livre sur ma table de chevet.

-Je vois que tu es comme ta mère. Impossible de vous reposer quand vous avez du travail à rattraper !

Elle me sourit.

-Tu pourras sortir demain soir si tout va bien.

Je jubilais. Je détestais être à l'infirmerie. Elle repartit se coucher et je m'efforçais de dormir.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, mes parents étaient déjà là. Tout en bavardant avec eux, je repensais aux événements de la nuit. Je n'étais pas sûre que la scène avec Scorpius avait réellement eut lieu mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir un petit espoir. Il m'avait conseillé de se tenir à l'écart de lui. Je ne saisissais pas vraiment le sens de cette requête, retenant juste le fait qu'une amitié avec lui était possible. Quand mes parents me dirent au revoir, je demandais l'autorisation à l'infirmière pour les accompagner jusqu'au Hall d'entrée. Elle me fit promettre de revenir aussitôt après.

Quand mes parents me dirent au revoir, mon père fit un signe de tête vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Je jetais un regard discret derrière moi, imitée par ma mère.

-C'est lui le fils Malfoy ? Il ressemble étonnement à son père. Sur le plan physique s'entend. Quand au comportement…

Ma mère lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Je les regardais, ne comprenant pas. J'avais aperçu le père de Scorpius une seule fois, il y a cinq ans, sur le quai de la gare de King Cross. Il est vrai que Scorpius était presque le sosie de son père mais je ne savais pas comment était Mr Malfoy quand il était à Poudlard. Je savais juste que nos deux familles ne s'entendaient pas, mais je ne comprenais pas l'allusion de mon père.

Ma mère m'enlaça, imitée par mon père et tous les deux repartirent, accompagnés par Hagrid. Je remontais à l'infirmerie. Si je ne contrariais pas madame Pomfresh, peut être aurais je le droit de repartir plus tôt. L'après midi se déroula très lentement. Je n'avais pas de visites, les autres élèves étant en cours. Quand j'eus enfin le droit de sortir, je me ruais vers la Grande Salle où mes cousins m'accueillirent avec des exclamations de joie. Pendant le diner, je jetais un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentards. Scorpius était en grande conversation avec Zabini et Smith. Je revenais aussitôt à la conversation présente. Quand nous eûmes fini de manger, j'accompagnais mes cousins dans le Hall. Colin apparut et se rua vers moi. Il me prit dans ses bras.

-Hé, doucement Colin ! Elle est encore fragile !

Mon cousin James s'esclaffait devant la vigueur de mon ami. Je me dérobais en rigolant. Colin se renfrogna. Trois Serpentards apparurent sur le seuil de la Grande Salle. Scorpius nous regardait, impassible. Les deux autres, Zabini et Smith, ricanaient. Les garçons se raidirent. James me jeta un coup d'œil. Je hochais la tête. Il fit un signe de tête, et notre petit groupe le suivit dans les étages.

-On aurait pu enfin se venger de ce qu'ils ont fait à Rose ! s'exclama Colin

-Justement, en pensant à Rose, elle est peut être encore un peu trop fragile pour voir ça, non ? rétorqua James.

Je me renfrognais. Je détestais quand on parlait de moi comme si j'étais absente. Colin me jeta un regard d'excuse.

-Et puis, ce n'est pas eux les responsables ! Ce n'est pas eux qui ont envoyés le cognard !

Mes paroles surprirent mes camarades. Ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Rose, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu les défends ? Zabini et Smith sont vraiment horribles et Malfoy… Il a attaqué ton frère !

Mon cousin me regardait avec horreur.

-Non, je ne les défendais pas mais… Je ne veux pas que vous soyez punis à cause d'eux !

Ces paroles rassurèrent mes amis. Du moins, tous sauf Albus qui me jetait un regard soupçonneux. Il me connaissait comme sa poche. James jeta un regard à sa montre en entrant dans la Salle Commune.

-Allez l'équipe, au lit !

Il prenait son boulot de capitaine très au sérieux et les membres de l'équipe montèrent les escaliers des dortoirs. Me retrouvant seule avec Alice, je décidais d'aller me coucher. Elle me suivit en papotant.

-Si les Gryffondors gagnent demain, on risque d'avoir à nouveau des blessés. Il faudra surveiller Malfoy et les deux batteurs de l'équipe, c'est les plus dangereux.

-Comment ça, SI ils gagnent ?

Elle rigola. Je détournais la conversation des Serpentards car après les deux visites de Scorpius à l'infirmerie, j'étais persuadée qu'il n'était pas si méchant que les gens le disaient. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir me rapprocher de lui. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui me poussait vers lui.

Le lendemain matin, je réveillais Alice en lui lançant un oreiller. J'étais d'excellente humeur et j'avais hâte d'assister au match de Quidditch. De plus, c'était le dernier week-end avant les vacances et la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Alice sauta sur ses pieds, d'aussi bonne humeur que moi. Quand on arriva dans la Grande Salle, les garçons étaient déjà là. Ils fixaient leurs assiettes pleines. James serrait les dents, concentré sur son bout de toast qu'il tenait dans la main. Alice me regarda en souriant. C'était toujours marrant de voir les garçons avant un match. Ils étaient toujours très stressés et ne parlaient à personne. Alice s'assis devant moi et papota. D'un coup, James se leva et l'équipe le suivit. Les Serpentards les sifflèrent. Les joueurs ne firent pas attention à eux et se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée. Le match n'aurait lieu qu'une demi-heure plus tard mais les joueurs devaient se changer et James devait faire son habituel discours d'encouragement. Alice et moi nous dirigeâmes tranquillement vers le terrain pour avoir une bonne place dans les tribunes.

Au fur et à mesure, les tribunes se remplissaient. La foule était en forme et attendait le match avec impatience. Madame Bibine, le professeur de Quidditch apparut sur le terrain avec la caisse contenant les différentes balles. La foule se tut et les équipes apparurent sur leurs balais. Des acclamations provinrent du public, ainsi que des sifflements provenant essentiellement des Serpentards. Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main et le match débuta. Les Gryffondors prirent vite le dessus. Le match dura une heure et Albus finit par attraper le vif d'or. La masse des élèves sortit du terrain, les Gryffondors chantant et sautant de joie. Quelqu'un me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Je n'y fis pas attention, vu le monde qui m'entourait et la proximité des gens. Quand un deuxième coup se fit sentir, je me retournais tout de même et découvrit Scorpius Malfoy. Celui-ci m'adressa un clin d'œil avec une moue moqueuse. A ce moment Alice m'entraina en direction des vestiaires. Elle n'avait pas remarqué l'échange entre le Serpentard et moi. L'équipe sortit, triomphante. Lily sautait de joie. C'était son premier math et elle avait prouvé à tout le monde qu'elle savait jouer. On félicita l'équipe qui parlait déjà de faire une fête dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. On accompagna l'équipe jusque dans la salle commune. James disparut en route et revient environ une demi-heure plus tard avec des bouteilles de Bierraubeurre et des friandises. Je souriais en pensant à la tête que ma mère aurait fait en sachant que mon cousin avait dévalisé les cuisines. Depuis qu'elle était sortie de Poudlard, elle bataillait pour que les elfes de maisons obtiennent des droits. Elle avait déjà réussi à leur obtenir des vacances, un salaire minimum mais les elfes refusaient toujours de se faire affranchir, hormis quelques uns, qui prenaient en exemple Dobby, le premier elfe à avoir revendiqué sa liberté. Albus me tira de mes rêveries en me fourrant un fondant au chaudron dans la main. James fit un discours pour remercier son équipe et le termina en parlant de leur prochain match qui aurait lieu au mois de décembre. L'équipe affrontera les Serdaigles.

Le professeur Patil apparut vers minuit et demi pour nous prier d'aller nous coucher. Toutes les filles du dortoir s'effondrèrent sur leur lit, fatiguées. Je m'endormis très vite. Le lendemain, dimanche, je me levais tard. La plupart des élèves trainaient dans la Salle Commune en baillant. Je décidais de sortir, ne pouvant me concentrer sur mes devoirs. Personne ne me suivit. Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais et j'errais donc dans le Château au hasard. Il y avait cinq ans que j'étais dans cette école et il m'arrivait encore d'atterrir dans des endroits que je ne connaissais pas. J'arrivais donc dans un couloir près des cuisines. Des bruits de pas derrière moi me firent sursauter et je trébuchais.

-Ne tombe pas surtout. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner te voir à l'infirmerie.

D'un bond je me retournais. Scorpius se tenait environ dix mètres derrière moi, appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu as fait un exploit hier. Tu as réussi à entrer dans un stade sans te prendre un cognard dans la tête.

Je me retins de lui tirer la langue comme une enfant l'aurait fait. Il se rapprocha de moi.

-Alors Weasley, quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ?

-Rien d'important et toi, _Malfoy_ ?

J'insistais sur son nom de famille et il grimaça. Je n'aimais pas appeler les gens par leur nom de famille et j'aimais encore moins qu'on m'appelle par mon patronyme.

-Très bien, je t'appelle par ton prénom. Les noms de famille c'était beau quand on n'était pas amis.

-Quel revirement…

-Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ? Tu pensais que j'allais retourner dans mon petit monde ?

-C'est juste que ta… volte face m'a étonné.

-Comme je te l'ai dit je suis fatigué de m'acharner à garder mes distances avec toi. J'abandonne. Je renonce à être sage et peu importe les conséquences. Mais je continue de croire que tu devrais garder tes distances.

Je restais muette. Son sourire était triste et sa voix était dure. Il fini par m'adresser son petit sourire moqueur.

-Bon, si tu n'as rien de prévu tu n'es peut être pas contre passer l'après midi avec un super beau jeune homme ?

-Si tu parles de toi, non je ne suis pas contre mais arrêtes de te lancer des fleurs.

-Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, non ?

On rigola. Tout était tellement simple avec lui. Le simple fait de penser qu'il était un Serpentard m'amena à retrouver mon sérieux. Soupirant, il m'emmena dans une salle vide dans les cachots. Il sortit une petite pochette de sa poche et me tendit une Bierraubeurre. Je m'assis contre le mur et il s'assit à mes côtés. Il prit l'initiative de lancer la conversation. Il me posait des tas de questions sur moi, ma famille, mes amis. J'avais l'impression de me faire interroger par un Auror. Il ne me laissait pas le temps de souffler entre chaque question. Il me demandait quelles étaient mes fleurs préférées, ma couleur favorite, mon moment de l'année que je préférais. Au bout d'un moment, je regardais ma montre et me levais.

-Ca fait trois heures qu'on parle, Scorpius… J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment.

-Tout passe si vite… Mais bon, je ne sais pas quand est ce que j'aurais l'occasion de te reparler alors… A bientôt.

Il m'adressa un petit sourire, sembla hésiter et tourna les talons.

-Scorpius ?

Il se retourna lentement.

-La prochaine fois… C'est moi qui pose les questions.

Il m'adressa un sourire et s'en alla. Je sortis de la salle quelques instant plus tard et décidais de remonter dans les étages supérieur pour retourner dans la Salle Commune. Quand je franchis le tableau de la Grosse Dame, Alice me fondit dessus.

-Non mais t'étais passé où ? Ca fait des heures qu'on te cherche ! Albus a été voir dans la bibliothèque et… Mince alors ! T'étais où ? Colin te cherchait et toi, tu disparais sans prévenir !

-Calme toi Alice ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il me cherchait ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… Il a parlé du jour où tu t'es prise le cognard et des tribunes…

Je m'assis dans le fauteuil, ne prêtant plus attention au babillage d'Alice. J'avais oublié Colin. J'avais tellement été obnubilée par Scorpius Malfoy depuis que j'étais sortie de l'infirmerie que j'avais oublié de lui parler. Mes sentiments étaient tellement complexes. En tout cas, il fallait que je règle ça vite.


	7. Une amitié perdue

La dernière semaine avant les vacances passa très vite. Nos professeurs nous surchargeaient de travail et nous n'avions plus le temps de nous prélasser dans les fauteuils de la salle commune. On attendait tous le samedi avec impatience. Les boutiques de Pré au Lard avaient encore plus d'attrait pour nous maintenant que lors de notre troisième année. Toute la semaine, ma mère m'avait envoyé des tas de lettres pour me convaincre de rentrer à la maison. Je lui écrivais toujours en retour pour dire que je restais à Poudlard pour réviser et faire mon travail. Je n'avais pas croisé Scorpius de la semaine, hormis en cours où il m'ignorait toujours soigneusement.

Le vendredi soir, je reposais avec soulagement mon sac dans un coin du dortoir. La plupart des élèves de cinquième année s'affalèrent dans les fauteuils de la salle commune. Alice et Albus entamèrent une partie d'échecs version sorcier. Je les regardais sans rien dire, observant la façon dont Alice rigolait aux blagues d'Albus. La façon dont elle le regardait était tellement transparente. Peut être que c'était ça l'amour, être tellement aveuglé qu'on finissait par se mentir à soi même en se disant que la personne aimée n'est qu'un ami. James me donna un coup sur l'arrière du crane, me sortant de ma rêverie.

-Hé cousine, réveille toi un peu !

Je lui tirais la langue.

-Laisses-moi me reposer en paix James ! Et puis tu n'as rien d'autre à faire un vendredi soir ?

-Si j'ai rendez vous avec Alicia…

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil. Je le regardais, dégoutée.

-Vraiment James, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? Tu n'as pas envie d'une histoire sérieuse pour un coup ?

-Mais c'est sérieux avec Alicia ! Du moins, ce soir ça le sera.

Je secouais la tête et il sortit de la salle commune en rigolant. Je ne sais pas où il emmenait ses conquêtes mais James était le seul à ne jamais se faire prendre lors des rondes des professeurs. En tout cas, beaucoup de filles étaient folles de lui et en redemandaient. A ma connaissance, il n'y avait que Sarah, sa meilleure amie, qui n'avait jamais eu de flirt avec lui parmi les filles de septième année. Je reportais mon attention sur Alice et Albus. Ils s'amusaient toujours autant. Seamus Dubois vint me proposer une partie de bataille explosive. Je le suivais donc jusqu'à sa table.

-Tu m'as sauvé, Seamus. Merci beaucoup.

-Haha, maintenant tu me dois un service. N'empêche que c'est vraiment embêtant de tenir la chandelle.

Il distribua les cartes et on commença la partie. Je passais toujours un bon moment en sa compagnie, parlant de tout et de rien. Seamus n'était pas curieux et ne posait pas beaucoup de questions. Quand on termina notre partie, je décidais d'aller me coucher. Alice m'avait déjà prévenue qu'elle allait me réveiller tôt pour aller à Pré au Lard dès le matin. Albus devait nous y accompagner. Une belle journée en perspective où j'allais sans doute tenir la chandelle à nouveau. Si au moins ils s'avouaient à eux-mêmes qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre… Je n'entendis pas les autres filles remonter dans le dortoir. Elles devaient sans doute profiter de la soirée dans la salle commune ou quelque part dans le Château.

Le lendemain matin, comme promis, Alice me réveilla très tôt. Elle était en pleine forme et parlait de toutes les choses qu'elle devait acheter aujourd'hui. On rejoignit Albus à la table des Gryffondors et, comme la veille, ils se lancèrent dans une grande conversation. Je me détournais donc d'eux. James vint s'assoir devant moi, souriant. De mauvaise humeur, je lui lançais une pique.

-Alors, qui vas-tu emmener à Pré au Lard aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai décidé d'y aller avec Sarah. Même si Alicia était plutôt convaincante hier…

Je battis des paupières, ignorant sa dernière phrase.

-Sarah n'est pas un jouet, James.

Cette dernière nous rejoignit à notre table au même moment. James se leva d'un bond, la saluant. Elle m'adressa un sourire et ils partirent vers le hall d'entrée. Je me demandais si James était simplement conscient que l'attachement de Sarah à son égard n'était pas seulement amical.

Le trajet jusqu'à Pré au Lard fut assez silencieux. La journée promettait d'être pénible. Je me demandais si j'arriverais à trouver une excuse pour rentrer plus tôt au Château. J'avais l'impression de devenir une étrangère pour mon cousin. Depuis que nous étions petits, nous partagions tout. Maintenant, nous parlions à peine.

Une fois dans le village, le dialogue se fit plus facile. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la filiale de _Weasley, Farces et Attrapes. _A travers la vitrine, je vis que mon oncle Georges était dans son magasin. Je poussais donc la porte, suivis de mes deux camarades. Georges était très occupé, et je me baladais donc dans les rayons. Les boites à flemme avait toujours énormément de succès. Quand une main se posa sur mon épaule, je me retournais avec un sourire. Mon oncle avait toujours été très sympathique avec moi.

-Un philtre d'amour, mademoiselle ?

Je fis une grimace.

-Je voulais en proposer à la charmante demoiselle qui tient compagnie à Albus mais je pense qu'elle n'en a pas besoin…

Je rigolais.

-A propos, tonton… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu passais le plus clair de ton temps dans la boutique à Londres.

-J'ai décidé de venir faire un petit tour à Pré au Lard, voir si tout va bien… Et bien sûr, ta mère m'a demandé de voir comment tu allais.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Je papotais encore quelques instants avec mon oncle. Alice nous interrompit en venant me proposer d'aller boire un verre aux _Trois Balais_. Je me joignis donc à eux, les suivant à travers la masse des élèves qui envahissait le village peu à peu. Albus nous dégota une table près de la fenêtre du café. Je sirotais mon jus de citrouille tout en regardant les gens remonter la rue principale du village. Albus et Alice étaient de nouveau en grande conversation et je ne souhaitais pas m'immiscer dans celle-ci. Tout à coup, une démarche attira mon regard. Je le regardais passer devant le troquet, le regard fixé droit devant lui. Scorpius Malfoy était seul, une fois de plus. Je me posais plusieurs questions sur ce garçon. Soit il était quelqu'un de vraiment solitaire, soit il n'avait pas de vrai amis ou soit il était en train de préparer un mauvais coup. Quand Albus me poussa légèrement le coude, je me levais. Il me regarda, surpris.

-Je vais… A la Poste. Il faut que j'envois un hibou à Charlie.

Cela devait être assez plausible. Mon oncle Charlie vivait en Roumanie et je n'aurais jamais envoyé ma chouette dans une telle aventure.

-En fait, j'avais demandé à Colin de se joindre à nous…

-C'est pas grave, je vous rejoindrais !

Je sortis des _Trois Balais_ en trombe. Je ne sais pas si je voulais vraiment voir Scorpius ou si j'avais simplement cherché une excuse pour échapper aux regards qu'échangeaient Albus et Alice. En tout cas, maintenant que j'étais dans la rue, je marchais sans but dans le village. Mes pas me portèrent vers un sentier qui conduisait à la Cabane Hurlante. Les élèves s'aventuraient rarement dans ce sentier et je sais que j'allais être tranquille. Bien sur, je savais que la maison ne représentait aucun danger. Petite, j'avais entendu mon oncle Harry raconter à son filleul les frasques de son père, Remus Lupin. J'avais entendu les histoires des Maraudeurs, qui étaient énormément liées à la Cabane Hurlante. Quand j'approchais de la maison « hantée », je découvris que l'endroit était désert. Je m'approchais donc de la clôture et m'appuyais contre celle-ci. J'écoutais les bruits qui m'entouraient. Rien ne venait perturber les chants des oiseaux et le murmure du vent. Je restais ainsi quelques minutes. Quand je me dis que je ferai mieux de repartir vers le village, j'entendis un bruit venant du bosquet d'arbre derrière moi. Je sursautais et me retournais promptement. Je ne voyais rien mais j'entendais des branches craquer, comme si quelqu'un marchait. Je retins mon souffle. Je fini par voir une silhouette qui se dirigeait vers moi. Je reconnus Colin. Je soufflais, soulagée. Quand il fut à mes côtés, il me sourit.

-Je te cherchais Rose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis passé par là, je pensais que c'était un raccourci pour aller à la Poste.

Il rigola. Je lui proposais de me raccompagner au village et on se mit en route.

-Tu sais Colin, je suis désolée. Je voulais te parler plus tôt mais avec le cognard, la visite de mes parents… J'avais oublié notre conversation dans les tribunes.

Il ne répondit pas. Je savais que lui n'avait pas oublié notre conversation.

-On a toujours été de bons amis. Et je voudrais que tu sois franc avec moi. Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Il s'arrêta et me retins par le bras.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que je t'aimais Rose. J'avoue que j'ai été tenté de céder à Emily mais… J'ai toujours ton visage devant mes yeux.

Sur ces paroles, il m'embrassa. C'était mon premier baiser. Colin m'embrassait avec fougue, essayant de forcer mes lèvres à s'ouvrir. Je n'éprouvais pas de satisfaction de ce baiser. Ses lèvres étaient pressantes sur les miennes et j'aurais voulu plus de douceur. J'essayais de me dégager. Il plaça une de ses mains derrière ma nuque, bloquant ainsi ma tête. Il plaça son autre main dans le creux de mon dos, collant mon bassin au sien. Je le laissais faire, n'étant pas assez forte pour le repousser. Quand il sentit que je me relâchais, il recula son visage du mien. Il pressa encore ses lèvres sur les miennes une dernière fois et recula, s'écartant de moi, me libérant. Il me regardait d'un air interrogateur, attendant un signal qui lui donnerait l'autorisation de recommencer. Mais je le regardais, impossible de bouger, complètement déboussolée. J'avais parfois essayé d'imaginer ce baiser mais je ne l'avais pas imaginé si violent. Je n'avais pas ressenti de plaisir quand Colin m'avait serré contre lui.

Un raclement de gorge interrompit mes pensées et Colin regarda derrière moi. Il sortit sa baguette, un éclat de fureur dans les yeux. Je me retournais et découvrit Scorpius, son air torturé sur le visage.

-Excusez-moi, je…

-DEGAGES MALFOY !

Le cri de Colin me fit sursauter. Il était furieux. Je me retournais sur lui, le menaçant de ma baguette.

-Ne fais pas ça Colin…

Il me regarda en deux fois.

-Tu…Tu… Tu protèges ce… Ce Serpentard ? Ce… C'est lui qui a attaqué ton frère !

Il paraissait prêt à exploser. Voyant que je ne baissais pas ma baguette, il nous regarda à tour de rôle, Scorpius et moi. Un nouvel éclat de fureur passa dans ses yeux.

-En fait, ta question pour savoir si je t'aimais vraiment était légitime. Parce que là, tu me dégoutes !

Il cracha à mes pieds, tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans le bosquet. J'étais interloquée. Jamais je n'avais pensé que cette histoire aurait fini comme ça. Je fixais l'endroit où Colin avait disparu. Quand le bruit de ses pas s'évanouit, je me retournais enfin vers Scorpius. Il me regardait, son air torturé toujours présent sur son visage. Quand je fondis en larmes, il s'approcha de moi, hésitant. Il finit par me prendre dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui pour me réconforter. Nous restâmes un certain temps ainsi. Sa présence me réconfortait, son odeur me calmait. Quand mon flot de larmes se tarit, il s'écarta doucement de moi.

-Je suis désolé Rose…

Je le regardais sans comprendre. Je ne savais pas de quoi il s'excusait.

-Désolé de quoi ?

-Si j'ai gâché ta journée. Si je t'ai empêché d'être avec celui que tu aimes.

-Colin est… Ou plutôt était un ami. Rien de plus. Et tu n'as pas gâché ma journée. C'est plutôt moi qui ai gâché la tienne en plus de ta chemise.

Il baissa la tête, regardant cette dernière. Elle était trempée de mes larmes. Il rigola tristement. Je regardais ma montre.

-On ferait mieux de retourner au Château. Il va bientôt être l'heure de rentrer.

Il me raccompagna jusqu'au village. Quand on arriva aux premières maisons, on se sépara, histoire de ne pas rentrer au Château tous les deux. Il avait insisté pour me payer un verre mais je l'avais refroidi en lui rappelant la réaction de Colin quand il avait vu que je défendais un Serpentard. Tout en retournant au Château, je pensais au visage de Colin déformé par la rage. Je pensais aussi à Scorpius. Notre relation prenait vraiment la direction d'une amitié. Il avait été là pour moi alors qu'il aurait très bien pu partir quand Colin avait tourné les talons. Mais il était resté.

Arrivée au Château, je me dirigeais vers les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Je n'allais pas être dérangée car tout le monde évitait ces toilettes à cause de Mimi Geignarde. Je m'examinais dans un miroir. Mes yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, mes cheveux collés par le sel de mes larmes. Je me passais donc de l'eau sur le visage et je sortis des toilettes quand les rougeurs disparurent. Je remontais dans la salle commune, quasi déserte. Il était bientôt l'heure du repas et je savais que j'allais devoir affronter Albus. Je descendis donc les étages jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Quand je rentrais dans la Grande Salle, personne ne se retourna sur moi. L'histoire n'avait donc pas encore fait le tour de Poudlard. Je me dirigeais vers la table des Gryffondors et je vis Albus, assis à une de ses extrémités, seul. Il me fit un petit signe de tête. Je m'assis face à lui et me servit dans les plats. Lui se contentait de me regarder. Il ne pipait mot et ne souriait pas, contrairement à son habitude. Quand je le regardais enfin dans les yeux, il prit la parole.

-Colin m'a raconté. Tout.

Je le défiais du regard. Je savais que mon cousin allait chercher à comprendre la raison de mon comportement.

-Merde Rose ! Colin t'aime et c'est comme ça que tu te comportes avec lui ? En prenant la défense de Malfoy ?

-Colin allait l'attaquer sans raison !

-Et Malfoy a attaqué Hugo sans raison.

Je savais maintenant que ce n'était pas vrai mais je ne pouvais pas dévoiler ma nouvelle amitié à Albus. Je continuais donc à manger en silence.

-Rose, sois sincère avec moi. Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre ce Serpentard et toi ?

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Il paraissait aussi dégouté que l'avait été Colin dans l'après midi. Mon cœur se serra.

-Non, c'est juste que… Colin allait surement avoir des ennuis s'il attaquait ce Serpentard ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, si ?

-Rose, tu te rappelles notre premier jour à Poudlard ?

Mes entrailles se tordirent.

-Tu n'as pas changé depuis. Ce jour là, tu as voulu donner une chance à Malfoy. J'ai essayé de t'en dissuader. Et pour finir il t'a traité de… Enfin, tu sais de quoi il t'a traité…

Oui, je savais de quoi il m'avait traité. Depuis le jour où il m'avait sauvé d'une retenue, je m'efforçais d'oublier ce détail. Scorpius Malfoy m'avait un jour traité de Sang de Bourbe. Je l'avais détesté pour ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le haïr plus longtemps. Je me rappelais de son air torturé avant qu'il ne m'insulte. Je ne lui avais pas reparlé de ce moment.

-Il faut que tu te reprennes Rose. Je suis dégouté, là. Tu m'as profondément déçu.

Je me levais, prenant mon cousin de haut.

-Tu n'as pas à me donner de conseil, Albus. Depuis quelques temps, je ne suis pas très bien et tu ne venais pas vers moi. Et maintenant, tu viens me faire la morale ? A d'autre, Albus.

Je tournais les talons, en direction du hall. A la porte de la Grande Salle, je me retrouvais face à Scorpius. Il était seul comme à son habitude ces derniers temps. Il me regarda d'un air triste. Il avait certainement du voir l'échange enter mon cousin et moi. Je continuais sur ma lancée et sortit de la Grande Salle. Je montais les étages quatre à quatre. Dans la salle commune, je me laissais tomber sur une chaise, près de la fenêtre. J'attendis une bonne demi-heure et je vis enfin Albus rentrer dans la pièce. Il se dirigea vers moi et s'assis.

-Ecoutes Rose, je suis désolé. Je sais qu'il ne peut rien y avoir entre toi et ce Serpentard. S'il te plait accepte mes excuses. J'étais juste déçu pour Colin et toi… Je sais que tu as fait ça pour le bien de Colin. Il s'est juste mépris sur tes intentions…

Je me levais et serrais mon cousin dans mes bras. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre de le perdre, de perdre son amitié. Et si je devais pour cela faire semblant de ne pas apprécier Scorpius… Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Je pensais aux mises en garde de Scorpius, quant à notre amitié. Il avait prédit la réaction des gens s'ils s'apercevaient d'une amitié entre un Serpentard et une Gryffondor. Je ne voulais pas perdre certaines amitiés dont celle de mes cousins mais je ne voulais pas perdre Scorpius non plus. Un lien étrange s'était formé entre nous et je n'arrivais plus à le haïr.


	8. Rémission

Lorsque les élèves revinrent à Poudlard la veille d'Halloween, la nouvelle fit vite le tour de l'école. Colin Corner et Emily Scott sortait ensemble. C'était le grand sujet de conversation des commères et personne ne savait ce qui avait pu se passer pour que Colin change d'avis par rapport à moi. Albus était désormais de plus en plus distant avec lui, restant la plus grande partie de son temps avec Alice. Quant à moi, j'essayais de passer du temps avec eux mais je restais souvent en retrait. Mon cousin Albus semblait m'avoir pardonné « ma folie passagère » comme il l'avait appelée lui même. Il semblait toujours vouloir garder un œil sur moi, ne me laissant jamais vagabonder seule dans le Château. Quant à Scorpius, je ne l'avais pas croisé une seule fois depuis la journée à Pré au Lard.

C'est pourquoi j'attendais le festin d'Halloween avec impatience. J'allais enfin pouvoir me détendre et ne plus penser aux regards que me jetaient Albus et Alice. Quand une odeur de citrouille me réveilla ce jour là, je me levais avant que quiconque ait pu réagir et descendais dans la Grande Salle. Chaque année, les professeurs de Poudlard s'évertuaient à décorer la Grande Salle de citrouille, de squelettes… Je profitais qu'Alice ne m'ait pas suivi dans la Grande Salle pour avaler un petit déjeuner en vitesse et pour me promener dans le Château. Mes pieds me portèrent dans le couloir menant à la Salle des Trophées. Je n'y avais pas remis les pieds depuis la nuit où Scorpius m'avait sauvé la mise. Je souriais avec tristesse quand je repensais à tout ce qui avait changé cette nuit là. J'examinais le couloir. Avec la lumière, il m'était quasiment impossible de reconnaitre la salle où Scorpius et moi étions cette nuit là. Je poussais plusieurs portes avant de retrouver la salle de cours vide qui nous avait servi de cachette. Je refermais la porte derrière moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait amené là. Je m'assis sur une vieille chaise branlante. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté là, à attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement et que Scorpius entra dans la salle. Quand je le vis, je sursautais et je perdis l'équilibre. J'eu à peine le temps de sentir le sol que Scorpius était déjà à côté de moi pour m'aider à me relever.

-Si je te fais cet effet là à chaque fois que tu me vois…

Il rigola mais je le regardais, bouche-bée.

-Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai autant le droit que toi d'être là ! Je venais souvent ici avant… Cette salle est toujours vide et personne ne vient jamais.

Je me relevais péniblement et le regardais.

-Et qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici tout seul ?

J'étais vraiment curieuse de savoir pourquoi il passait autant de temps seul. La plupart des élèves qui n'appartenaient pas à Serpentard pensaient que Scorpius Malfoy passait son temps à préparer des mauvais coups. Même si nous étions désormais sensés être amis, j'avais encore un doute quant à ce détail.

-Et bien… Je viens travailler en paix, passer du temps seul. C'est vraiment calme ici. Il n'y a jamais personne pour te déranger quand tu médites sur un sujet…

Il était pensif. Je le regardais, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il était donc bien le garçon solitaire que je pensais. Mais il me restait un point à éclaircir.

-Quand tu dis que tu passes du temps seul…

Il sourit, m'interrompant dans mon élan.

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Tu vas me demander pourquoi je ne reste pas avec mes camarades de Serpentard… Entre les Serpentards, la véritable amitié est difficile. Tout est basé sur une question de pouvoir. Le sang, la famille… Et avec ce qui s'est passé…

Il s'interrompit en me regardant avec appréhension. Je le regardais en levant les sourcils. Je ne saisissais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

-Rose, sais-tu ce que ma famille a fait ?

Je le regardais sans comprendre. La famille Malfoy était connue pour son sang pur et pour sa richesse. A vrai dire, je ne connaissais pas grand-chose d'eux. Je savais que mes parents étaient à Poudlard en même temps que le père de Scorpius et qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment. Je savais que maintenant mes parents avaient l'occasion de le rencontrer dans l'exercice de leurs professions et que leurs relations étaient cordiales mais… Que dire de plus sur la famille Malfoy ? Scorpius me regardait toujours avec appréhension. Je ne sais pas quelle réponse il attendait. Tout à coup, je vis un éclat argenté du coin de l'œil. Scorpius et moi agîmes en même temps. On se retourna vers l'éclat, tout en reculant l'un de l'autre.

Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, nous faisaient face. Il nous regardait avec incompréhension.

-Mais qu'est ce que… ? Oh mon Dieu, non !

Je jetais un regard en coin à mon ami. Je guettais sa réaction devant le fait que même les fantômes ne pouvaient croire à une amitié entre nous. Scorpius me jeta un regard effrayé. La tête de Nick oscilla dangereusement.

-Sortez ! Je parlerais de vous au Baron Sanglant.

Scorpius secoua la tête et sortit de la salle.

-Nick ! Je… Je vais vous expliquer…

Le fantôme me regardait toujours avec stupeur.

-Il n'allait pas… Nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard…

Qu'essayais-je de lui faire croire ? Que le Serpentard venait juste de rentrer dans la salle ?

-Je n'en parlerais pas. Mais faites attention à vous Rose. Certains fantômes ne sont pas aussi bien intentionnés que moi.

Il fit demi-tour et traversa le mur. Je restais au milieu de la salle, telle une statue. Je ne savais pas où Scorpius était parti. J'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'il avait voulu dire en parlant des actions de sa famille. Je fini par sortir de la salle et par monter les étages pour me rendre dans la Tour de Gryffondor. En chemin, je croisais Emily Scott, la copine de Colin. Elle me regarda avec un grand sourire, agitant ses cheveux blonds. J'étouffais un rire. Ma réaction me surpris et je laissais éclater mon rire. Emily Scott me regarda avec fureur. Je m'éloignais, toujours en prise avec mon fou rire. Je repensais au geste d'Emily. Il me rappelait tellement celui de ma tante Fleur. Emily s'entrainait à imiter les Vélanes. Tout cela était tellement ridicule. Je fini par franchir le tableau de la Grosse Dame, tombant nez à nez avec une Alice furieuse.

-Tu as l'air de très bonne humeur. Albus te cherche partout depuis qu'il est levé.

Mon sourire fondit aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Je passais devant mon amie en silence et m'assis à une table pour travailler. Elle me suivit d'un pas furibond et Albus fini par nous rejoindre. Je ne relevais pas la tête de mon parchemin mais je sentais leurs regards sur moi. Rien qu'à cette pensée, je soupirais. Il fallait que j'affronte mon cousin. Je relevais la tête. Albus et Alice étaient tous les deux les bras croisés, face à moi.

-Je ne suis plus une petite fille Albus. Arrête de me surveiller sans arrêt. Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance. Mais à voir, je vois que je me suis trompée. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton meilleur…

-Arrêtes Rose ! Je sais que… Enfin… Ces temps ci, on te surveille car on a peur de ta réaction par rapport à Colin… C'est pas parce que… On a confiance en toi !

Rose décala sa chaise à côté de la mienne et posa sa main sur mon bras.

-On avait juste peur pour toi, savoir que tu étais si proche de lui et que maintenant… Vous ne vous parlez plus du tout… Et tu passes beaucoup de temps seule, renfermée… Comme tout à l'heure… Où étais tu ?

-Je me suis promenée dans le Château. Tout simplement.

Albus et Alice se regardèrent. Je croisais les bras, voulant leur faire comprendre que je n'en dirais pas plus. Ils finirent par changer de conversation, et l'après midi se déroula tranquillement, normalement. J'avais enfin l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mes amis. Ils ne me regardaient plus comme une étrangère et je savourais le fait de rire et de plaisanter à nouveau avec eux. Aussi, en fin d'après midi, on descendit ensemble pour le festin d'Halloween. Quand on descendit les marches du Hall d'entrée, je vis Scorpius qui émergeait du couloir venant des cachots. Nos regards se croisèrent. Comme dans la matinée, son regard se teinta d'une lueur d'appréhension. Je lui adressais un petit sourire mais détournais vite le regard. Je n'avais pas repensé à ce qu'il m'avait dit et je ne savais toujours pas ce que sa famille avait fait qui puisse être aussi horrible aux yeux des autres Serpentards. Je du faire un effort pour revenir à l'instant présent et ne pas donner une excuse à Albus et Alice pour continuer à me surveiller comme ils l'avaient fait ces derniers jours. Je les suivis donc jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors et profitaient de la soirée, du festin et du spectacle que les fantômes avaient préparé. Quand tous les plats furent vides, et étincelants, la directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, se leva et entreprit un petit discours. Je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié, mais une phrase retint mon attention.

-… et bien sûr, j'espère que vous serez tous en forme pour le grand bal avant les vacances de Noël.

Le mot « bal » me fit sursauter. Un bal ? A Poudlard ? Mais depuis quand ? Il est vrai que lorsque les travaux de rénovations de Poudlard sont arrivés à leur terme, les professeurs ont parlés de faire un Bal aux alentours de Noël. Mais l'idée n'avait jamais été retenue par le conseil d'administration de l'école ! Je regardais autour de moi, pour voir les réactions de mes camarades. Beaucoup de filles avaient un sourire figé aux lèvres, se lançant déjà dans des grandes conversations sur la robe, la coiffure qu'elles allaient porter et bien sûr, le cavalier qui allait les accompagner. Le cavalier ? Les garçons étaient tous bouche bée. L'attention de tous se porta à nouveau sur la directrice qui promettait des leçons de danse.

Quand Albus se leva, je fis de même et le suivit à travers la Grande Salle. Une fois dans le Hall, il se tourna vers moi, inquiet.

-Ca va ?

Je le regardais sans comprendre. Devant mon mutisme, il reprit la parole.

-Il y a quelques semaines tu y serais allée avec Colin… Mais maintenant…

-Tu sais Albus, il n'y a pas que Colin dans ce Château.

Je montais les escaliers, laissant mon cousin seul. J'aurais du me douter qu'il ne tarderait pas à ressortir cette histoire avec Colin. Si seulement il pouvait oublier cette histoire deux minutes ! Il me regardait comme une déprimée dont la vie ne tournait qu'autour de Colin. Mais il se trompait. Colin était comme un frère pour moi, du moins, il l'avait été.

Quand je m'effondrais sur mon lit, vingt minutes plus tard, je pensais qu'il fallait que je me change les idées. Je m'efforçais de vider mon esprit, comme lors des leçons d'occlumencie que m'avait donné un collègue de mon père. Je n'y parvins pas mais fini par m'endormir d'un sommeil agité. Je revoyais cette journée en boucle. Mon cousin, Colin, Emily et Scorpius qui me dévisageait avec appréhension. Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, je me disais que quoi qu'ai pu faire sa famille, cela ne devait pas interagir dans nos relations. Au fond de moi, je me fichais éperdument des actions de sa famille. Mais je frissonnais en me disant que cela dérangeait les Serpentards. Néanmoins, Scorpius était la seule personne de mon entourage que je puisse appeler un ami, qui ne me regardait pas avec inquiétude à chaque fois qu'il croisait mon regard. A la simple pensée de Scorpius, j'eu soudain l'envie irrépressible de le voir. Il y a encore quelques semaines, je ne le connaissais pas et maintenant, j'avais du mal à ne pas penser à lui. Je rigolais en pensant que si Albus avait su ce qui se passait dans ma tête, il m'aurait sans doute enfermée à double tour dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Je me levais avec l'idée d'envoyer une lettre à mes parents. J'allais donc jusqu'à la volière où je m'assis contre le mur pour écrire. Ici, j'allais être tranquille. Je m'excusais tout d'abord du fait qu'il y avait un moment que je n'avais pas écrit à mes parents à cause des révisions et des travaux à faire. Même à moi, mes excuses ne me parurent pas sincères. Je n'avais tout simplement pas eu le temps, voilà tout. Je parlais d'Halloween, et de l'annonce du Bal. Je réfléchis un moment. Il me semblait avoir entendu mes parents parler d'un Bal qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard, du temps où ils y étaient. Mais je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi ce Bal avait eu lieu. En voyant la pluie qui commençait à tomber, je me dépêchais de finir ma lettre et de l'envoyer. Entre temps, il se mit à tomber des trombes d'eau. Je restais donc un moment accoudée au mur de la volière, regardant l'eau tomber. Quand la pluie se calma enfin, je vis apparaitre Seamus Dubois. Il ne parut pas surpris de me trouver là de si bonne heure. Il envoya sa lettre et me raccompagna jusqu'au Château. Il se proposa de me donner ses fiches de révision de cinquième année. Lui-même était en septième année, dans la classe de mon cousin James. Je refusais en lui avouant que j'aurais du mal à apprendre si ça ne vient pas de mes propres notes. Mais je pensais plus que cela aurait été de la triche et je ne pouvais pas faire ça, tout simplement. Tout en parlant, on en vint à parler de l'Histoire de la Magie.

-Tu verras, un mois avant les BUSEs, vous allez parler de l'histoire récente du monde des sorciers.

-Tu veux dire… La dernière guerre ?

Je tressaillis. C'était l'histoire de nos parents qui allait nous être enseignée. Le triomphe du Bien sur le Mal. Et surtout le triomphe d'Harry Potter, mon oncle, sur Voldemort. Bien sûr, je m'étais déjà renseignée. On parlait très peu de cette période, car elle rappelait à tout le monde les pertes qu'il avait fallu endurer. Mon oncle Fred, les parents de Teddy…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Rose. Il nous en parle pour qu'on se rappelle des victimes et des sacrifices que nos parents ont faits. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il nous dise, ce n'est pas moi.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment on pourrait oublier tout cela mais je n'en fis pas la remarque à Seamus. On revint à la salle des Gryffondors. Un attroupement s'était formé autour du tableau d'affichage. Alice se précipita vers nous avant que nous ayons eu le temps de faire un geste.

-Sortie à Pré au Lard le 5 décembre. Pour qu'on puisse acheter nos tenues pour le Bal.

Son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la présence de Seamus à mes côtés. Elle me regarda d'un air insistant et rejoignit Albus dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Une fille de septième année intercepta Seamus et je rejoignis mes deux amis. Quand je me laissais tombée dans le fauteuil, Alice me fit un clin d'œil. Evidemment, dès qu'elle me voyait en compagnie d'un garçon, il fallait qu'elle s'imagine qu'il me plaisait. Je ne relevais pas et lançais le sujet de conversation sur la robe qu'elle porterait lors du bal. Albus nous laissa en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ma robe ? Je voudrais déjà une invitation du BON cavalier.

Son regard papillonna en direction d'Albus.

-On verra ça à Pré au Lard.

Elle entreprit de faire un planning pour la journée à Pré au Lard alors qu'il nous restait un mois avant cette fameuse sortie. Je la laissais faire en sortant mon exemplaire d' « Histoire de la Magie ». Je le feuilletais jusqu'au dernier chapitre. L'histoire était là : la prophétie, l'armée de Dumbledore, les Mangemorts… Tout cela était très incomplet. J'espérais simplement avoir plus de renseignements lors des cours.

Pour le moment il me fallait faire quelque chose de très important. Je m'excusais auprès d'Alice, prétextant un oubli à la bibliothèque et sortit de la salle commune. Je devais trouver Scorpius. Je ne savais pas vraiment si j'allais le trouver là mais je me rendis à la salle de classe vide qui nous avait servit de refuge. En poussant la porte, je sentis son parfum et je sus que je ne m'étais pas trompée. Je refermais doucement la porte derrière moi, sans le regarder. Il était assis sur la même chaise que moi la veille. Il me regardait avec le même air d'appréhension que la veille. Et aujourd'hui, je savais comment le rassurer sur ce qui le rendait si nerveux. Je m'approchais doucement de lui. J'attirais une chaise vers moi et m'assis face à lui. On resta là, pendant quelques secondes à se regarder fixement.

-Alors ?

-Je suis là, et contrairement aux Serpentards, je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

-Tu sais ?

-Non.

Il me regarda sans rien dire.

-Non je ne sais pas et j'ai décidé que, de toute façon, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, au fond, qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ce que ta famille a fait ? C'est toi qui importe pour moi. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de formidable et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas le responsable.

Il soupira.

-Je pense que c'est ce qu'on peut appeler une rémission. Parce qu'un jour tu le sauras. Et ce jour là, je ne pense pas que tu penseras à moi comme quelqu'un de formidable.

Je ne répondis pas. Il avait toujours son masque impassible, celui qu'il avait quand il ne voulait pas montrer aux gens ses véritables émotions. Je posais ma main sur la sienne. Il regarda nos mains et ses yeux brillèrent, comme s'il allait pleurer. Quand il releva les yeux pour regarder dans les miens, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de larmes.

-Je voulais te parler au sujet de… ce Bal.

Mon estomac se tordit. Mon pouls s'accéléra. Je fixais ses yeux gris.

-Mon grand père Lucius m'a trouvé une cavalière.

Je le regardais en essayant de voir s'il plaisantait ou pas. Mais vu son regard sérieux, je ne pouvais pas douter du sérieux de ses paroles.

-Ton… grand père ?

-Oui…

Sa voix se brisa.

-Il a été élevé selon la tradition des Sang Pur. Il voulait donc me voir aller à ce Bal avec une Sang Pur.

Il remit une mèche derrière mon oreille.

-Bien sûr, si cela n'avait pas été si dangereux pour toi, c'est toi que j'aurais invitée à ce Bal. Tu es ma seule véritable amie ici.

Je lui souris. On se comprenait de mieux en mieux, et cela me rendait heureuse. On resta là encore un moment, avant de retourner dans nos salles communes respectives.


	9. Le bal

Je su que c'était LE jour tant attendu en me réveillant ce matin là. Des gloussements me parvenaient à travers les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin. Je soupirais. Le 17 décembre était attendu par quasiment toutes les filles de ce Château. Lors de la dernière sortie à Pré au Lard, toutes les filles s'étaient précipitées dans les magasins pour trouver une robe. Certaines avaient même trouvé le moyen d'acheter des filtres d'amour, marque Weasley. Aussi, pour palier à l'énervement des élèves, les professeurs avaient décidés de nous laisser l'après midi de libre mais les cours du matin étaient maintenus. J'écartais donc les rideaux pour sortir de mon lit. Aucune des filles ne me prêta attention. Elles étaient focalisées sur la robe rouge et or d'Alice. Je me trainais jusque dans la salle de bain, contente que mon amie ne m'ai pas sauté dessus dès mon réveil pour me harceler de ses conseils pour me coiffer, me maquiller et mettre en valeur mon teint. Je jetais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le Parc était couvert de neige et le lac était en partie gelé. Quand je sortis de la salle commune, vingt minutes plus tard, une main se posa sur mon épaule.

-Salut ma petite cavalière !

Je me retournais et adressais un grand sourire à mon ami. Seamus Dubois s'était empressé de me demander de l'accompagner au Bal de Noël. Ce soir là, nous étions les deux derniers élèves dans la salle commune, lui occupé à réviser ses ASPIC et moi, à réviser mes BUSE. Il s'était levé et s'était planté devant la fenêtre.

-Tu sais Rose, je t'apprécie vraiment. Pas seulement parce que tu es la cousine de James mais toi, en tant que personne. J'ai l'impression que tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'ouvert.

Il s'était retourné et m'avait fait face.

-Je voulais te demander… Est-ce que tu voudrais venir au Bal avec moi ?

Il s'était empressé de rajouter :

-En ami, bien sûr.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait convaincu mais j'avais aussitôt accepté sa proposition. J'appréciais réellement Seamus, assez pour savoir que j'allais passer une bonne soirée en sa compagnie. De plus, je n'avais pas de doute quant à sa proposition d'y aller en ami. C'est pourquoi, je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la Grande Salle, qui était décorée des habituels douze sapins de Noël qu'Hagrid avait amené de la Forêt Interdite. Les professeurs allaient sans doute se charger d'ajouter d'autres décorations pour la soirée.

La matinée passa rapidement. Lorsque la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin des cours pour la journée, les élèves se ruèrent dans les couloirs. La plupart des filles se dépêchèrent de monter dans les dortoirs pour avoir le temps de se préparer. Les garçons, eux, se ruèrent dans le Parc pour faire des batailles de neige. Pour ma part, je me ruais dans la bibliothèque. Je n'avais pas envie de passer l'après midi avec Alice, qui me prendrait certainement pour un mannequin à habiller et à coiffer. J'avais besoin de calme. J'aurais pu aller dans la salle vide mais il fallait que je m'avance sur mes devoirs de vacances. En effet, le Poudlard Express attendait déjà les élèves à Pré au Lard pour les ramener, le lendemain, à Londres.

J'étais penchée sur mon devoir de Potion quand Scorpius apparut devant moi, les cheveux encore parsemés de neige. Je regardais aussitôt autour de nous. J'avais tellement l'habitude de me cacher quand j'étais en sa compagnie que j'avais du mal à me le représenter dans un lieu public de Poudlard. Mais la bibliothèque était vide. Même Madame Rusard n'était pas visible. Il s'assit devant moi, en faisant claquer sa langue.

-Tu comptes vraiment réviser toute l'après midi ?

Je relevais la tête. Il faisait la moue.

-Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai pris du retard dans mes révisions parce qu'un Serpentard me séquestre dans une salle de cours vide la plupart du temps ?

Il sourit. Ces derniers temps, nous passions de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Après la conversation que nous avions eue dans la salle vide, je me rendais parfois dans la salle avec l'espoir de le voir. Mais il n'était réapparu qu'au bout de trois semaines, en se résignant au fait que je refusais de savoir ce que sa famille avait fait. Au début, nous étions très gêné, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion auparavant de se parler autant. Mais, au fur et à mesure, le dialogue venait plus facilement. Nous partagions nos idées, les livres que nous aimions. Le monde Moldu l'intéressait beaucoup.

Scorpius secoua la tête, projetant plein de gouttes d'eau autour de lui et sur mon devoir.

-Allez viens ! Il n'y a plus personne dans le Parc, tout le monde est parti se changer !

Je secouais la tête devant mon devoir. L'encre avait bavé là où les gouttes d'eau étaient retombées. Je repoussais d'un geste les parchemins mais j'accrochais un livre au passage. Le lourd volume tomba sur le sol avec un bruit qui se répercuta dans la bibliothèque déserte. Je le ramassais en vitesse mais la bibliothécaire apparut.

-POUR QUI VOUS PRENEZ VOUS ? SORTEZ D'ICI !

Je savais qu'il était inutile de discuter avec elle. Elle aimait tellement ses livres qu'elle n'aurait pas du se marier avec le concierge mais avec l'un d'entre eux. Je sortis donc de la bibliothèque, derrière un Scorpius triomphant.

-Maintenant tu peux venir !

Il me prit par la main, indifférent à fait que j'essaye de le repousser et m'entraina dans le Parc. Il m'entraina au pas de course dans un endroit invisible du Château. Là il me lâcha la main, se pressa de ramasser une boule de neige et de me la lancer. Je la détruis d'un coup de baguette magique avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne. Scorpius rigola et m'en lança une nouvelle. Elle eut le même sort que la précédente.

-Allez Weasley ! Fais pas ta lâche !

C'était la première fois que je voyais Scorpius aussi joyeux. Je me délectais de voir son visage débarrassé du masque impassible qu'il arborait d'habitude. Je lâchais donc mon sac de cours dans la neige et pris part à la bataille, rendant Scorpius fou de joie. La bataille dura bien vingt minutes. A la fin, je tombais dans la neige, hilare. Scorpius se jeta sur moi pour me chatouiller. Je tentais de le repousser et de l'attaquer à mon tour mais je ne pouvais pas, tellement j'étais hilare.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS A MA COUSINE TOI ?

Une détonation se fit entendre et Scorpius se trouva projeté dans les airs. Je me relevais d'un bond, en sortant ma baguette, pour me retrouver face à… James. Mon cousin était furieux. Il leva à nouveau sa baguette et la dirigea vers Scorpius. Je me jetais entre les deux, levant ma baguette.

-EXPERLLIAMUS !

La baguette de mon cousin lui sauta des mains et atterrit sur le sol à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Il se figea, en me regardant.

-Ne me dis pas que… Tu sors avec ce… NON !

Je me retournais. Scorpius avait dégainé sa baguette. Je lui lançais un regard et il me regarda. Il avait sans doute compris car il baissa sa baguette. Je me tournais à nouveau vers James. Ce dernier me jeta un regard dégouté. Je réagissais que le fait que Scorpius baisse sa baguette face à moi devait avoir une signification particulière pour James. Je ne baissais pas les yeux, l'affrontant du regard. D'un seul coup, il avança vers moi d'un pas assuré, m'empoigna et me traina vers le Château.

-LACHES LA !

Scorpius nous poursuivait à travers le Parc. Il n'avait pas lâché sa baguette mais ne jetais pas de sort. James ne lui prêtait pas attention et continuait à me trainer. J'essayais de me débattre mais il avait plus de force que moi. Je décidais donc de me laisser tomber dans la neige, entrainant mon cousin dans ma chute. Scorpius en profita pour nous rattraper. Je me relevais péniblement et mon cousin se dressa face à moi.

-Comment Rose ? C'est un Serpentard !

-Tu renierais ta cousine parce qu'elle est amie avec un Serpentard ?

James me regarda d'un air calculateur. Il inspira un grand coup et tourna les talons. Mon cousin James me tournait le dos. Et pas seulement au sens propre.

-Rose…

La voix de Scorpius était si douce. Si mon cousin ne pouvait pas accepter notre amitié, c'est qu'il ne voyait pas quelle personne était Scorpius. Je me tournais vers ce dernier qui ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Je lui posais un doigt sur les lèvres, l'intimant au silence. Il me regarda d'un air surpris.

-S'il te plait… Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire et ça ne changera rien. J'ai déjà pris ma décision quand je t'ai rejoins dans la salle vide.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Quelle têtue…

Je souris et renchéris :

-Toujours et à jamais.

Après m'avoir longuement regardé avec un sourire aux lèvres, Scorpius regarda autour de lui.

-Le jour tombe, on ferait bien d'aller se changer.

Il me raccompagna jusqu'au Château et je montais lentement les étages menant à la Tour de Gryffondor pendant que lui s'enfonçait dans les cachots. Les couloirs étaient vides. Quand je rentrais dans le dortoir, dix minutes plus tard, Alice me sauta dessus, vêtue de sa magnifique robe rouge et or. Elle s'empressa de m'aider à enfiler ma robe bleue nuit et de me faire un chignon compliqué. Je la laissais faire, n'étant pas très douée dans ce domaine. Quand elle me planta devant ma glace, une heure après, je ne me reconnaissais qu'à mes cheveux roux et à la couleur de mes yeux.

Quand il fut l'heure, j'accompagnais Alice dans la salle commune où elle devait retrouver mon cousin Albus. Celui-ci la regarda descendre les marches du dortoir, bouche bée. D'ailleurs, il ne fut pas le seul garçon à se retourner sur elle. Je la laissais aux compliments de mon cousin et me dirigeait vers mon cavalier qui me complimenta.

Les couples se dirigèrent vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame et Seamus me prit par la main pour ne pas me perdre dans la foule. On descendit dans le Hall d'entrée, pour attendre l'ouverture des portes de la Grande Salle, à 20 heures. Aussi, on engagea la conversation avec des amis de Seamus. Ils parlaient d'un match de Quidditch qu'ils avaient étaient voir ensemble pendant l'été dernier quand je vis remonter Scorpius des cachots. Son regard croisa le mien et il m'adressa un léger clin d'œil. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Il avait un costume gris, du même gris que ses yeux. Il se tourna et tendit la main derrière lui, aidant ainsi sa cavalière à monter les dernières marches. Mallory Pucey était la dernière fille que j'aurais pu imaginer avec Scorpius. Elle était si expansive, si prompte et manipulatrice. Elle était tout le contraire de Scorpius. Néanmoins, elle était belle, du point de vue de beaucoup de garçon dans l'école, même si les garçons des trois autres maisons n'auraient jamais avoués cette idée. Ce soir, elle était parfaitement assortie à Scorpius. Elle avait une robe grise et verte, le gris étant de la même couleur que les yeux de Scorpius et le vert, de la même couleur que ses yeux à elle. D'une certaine manière, cela était comique, car ces couleurs rappelaient sans conteste les couleurs de la maison de Serpentard.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et Seamus me traina à l'intérieur. Des exclamations fusèrent de partout devant les décorations. Tout avait l'air de glace, de la piste aux tables en passant par le givre qui semblait recouvrir les murs de la Salle. De la neige tombait du plafond magique. Des tables rondes envahissaient la moitié de la salle. Seamus, ses amis et moi primes place. Quand Seamus me tint la chaise quand je m'assis je remarquais le regard peu amical que me lança l'un de ses amis. Le garçon était en sixième année à Serdaigle et je ne connaissais pas son nom. Je baissais les yeux sur la décoration de la table, ne prêtant plus attention au Serdaigle. Des mets surgirent dans les plats en or. Les élèves se ruèrent sur les mets, plus délicats les uns que les autres. Quand les plats furent vides, les professeurs se levèrent, imités par les élèves. Une musique douce se fit entendre. Elle se transforma vite en valse lente. Les couples de danseurs commencèrent à tournoyer sur la piste et Seamus se tourna vers moi en me tendant la main.

-M'accorderez vous cette danse ?

Je souris et tendis la main en retour. Il la saisit et m'entraina sur la piste. Nous ne parlions pas, ni l'un ni l'autre. Quand on croisa son ami de Serdaigle et sa cavalière, il poussa un long soupir.

-Il ne comprend rien.

Je haussais les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ne comprend pas ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Je t'en parlerai mais… Il faut que j'y réfléchisse avant.

Je n'insistais pas. Je n'avais pas compris de quoi il me parlait. On croisa d'autres couples : James et Sarah, qui rayonnait. James, quant à lui fit un clin d'œil à Seamus mais ne me regarda pas. Quant à Mallory Pucey, elle tenait Scorpius d'une main ferme et jetait un regard courroucé à toutes les filles qui osaient le regarder. Finalement, j'accordais une danse à mon cousin Albus et Seamus dansa avec Alice. Quand la chanson se termina, je ne trouvais plus mon cavalier. Je m'approchais d'une table et me servit une bierreaubeurre. Je vis alors Sarah qui se dirigeait vers moi. Elle s'assit à mes côtés et me salua.

-James est allé chercher des boissons.

Je ne répondais pas. Je venais d'apercevoir Colin avec sa copine. Il avait le regard dans le vide et elle semblait horrifiée. Elle essayait de lui donner à boire, mais sans succès. Je me levais d'un bond et accouru à leurs côtés.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Colin s'effondra.

-Colin !

Emily regardait Colin, horrifiée. Les élèves s'attroupèrent autour de Colin. Le professeur Carel, professeur de potion, arriva en courant.

-Donnez-moi ce verre !

Il arracha la coupe des mains d'Emily et s'arrêta net. Il sentit l'odeur de la boisson et jeta un regard peu amène à Emily. Il se tourna sur Colin.

-Aquamenti

Un léger filet d'eau coula de la baguette du professeur et Colin sembla retrouver ses esprits.

-Qu'est ce que… Rose ? Que s'est il passé ?

Je fus choquée qu'il s'adresse à moi en premier. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne m'avait pas parlé. Emily était à côté de moi et le professeur Carel se tourna vers elle.

-Vous allez avoir des soucis, jeune fille. De l'Amortentia ! Mais où aviez-vous la tête ?

De l'Amortentia… Le plus puissant filtre d'amour au monde… Et moi qui avais pensé que Colin était vraiment un idiot… Ce dernier regarda Emily.

-Comment ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

Elle fondit en larmes et le professeur Carel s'éloigna avec elle. Colin me regarda.

-Un philtre d'amour… Mais quel idiot.

Je rigolais avec lui mais mon rire s'étrangla. Il le remarqua.

-Allons marcher un peu, veux-tu ?

Je le suivis dans le Parc. Celui-ci était magnifique, sous la neige. Des lanternes éclairaient une petite piste de danse. De l'autre côté se trouvait des bancs. Près du lac se trouvait un petit kiosque avec une petite piste de danse. Il m'entraina du coté des bancs.

-Comment ai-je pu t'ignorer pendant toutes ces semaines ? Non mais quel idiot ! Et Albus ? Il doit me détester à l'heure qu'il est !

Il se tut et me regarda dans les yeux. Il me saisit la main.

-Dis-moi comment me faire pardonner !

-Tu… tu es pardonné bien sûr… Tu es toujours mon meilleur ami.

Il lâcha ma main.

-Ton meilleur ami…

Le silence se fit. Il fini par prendre une grande inspiration et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Je me battrais, tu sais. Jusqu'au bout. Ce n'est pas un Serpentard qui va me faire de la concurrence.

Je ravalais ma salive.

-Il n'y a pas de concurrence à avoir, Colin. Scorpius et moi sommes juste amis…

-Donc… vous êtes vraiment amis…

-Ecoutes, ne montes pas sur tes grands chevaux. Scorpius est un être humain, comme toi et moi. Avec moi, il est vraiment… Lui. C'est un gars génial et pas seulement un Serpentard.

-Je sais. La semaine dernière je l'ai vu aider une fille de première année qui avait perdu son crapaud.

Je souris malgré moi.

-Tu seras toujours ma petite Rose, quoi qu'il en soit. Promets-moi, de ne pas me laisser tomber.

Je le serais dans mes bras. J'avais toujours adoré Colin et retrouver mon ami, qui semblait un peu plus sage qu'avant, me faisait un bien fou. Il finit par se lever et par me laisser en me saluant.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers le lac. Le kiosque m'attirait et personne ne s'y trouvait. Quand j'approchais, j'entendis des éclats de voix et reconnus celle de Seamus.

-Ecoutes, c'est mon amie. Tu voulais garder ça secret mais j'aimerais bien partager cela avec quelqu'un !

Je me cachais derrière un arbre et je vis passer Seamus, qui semblait très remonté et son ami de Serdaigle.

Quand je fus enfin seule, je m'allongeais au milieu du kiosque et regardais les étoiles.

La musique me parvenait du Château.

-M'accorderais tu une dernière danse ?

La voix de Scorpius me fit sourire. Je me levais et me trouvais face à lui. Il tendit sa main et je la pris de bonne grâce. Il me fit tournoyer et me serra contre lui.

-J'ai rêvé de ce moment toute la soirée.

-Tu as enfin semé Mallory ?

Je souris malgré moi. Il fit semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

-Il fallait qu'elle se repoudre le nez… Enfin bref, c'est une fille charmante.

Il rigola.

-J'ai vu que tu as parlé avec M. Philtre d'amour…

-Oui, une folle histoire. Je n'aurais jamais cru Emily capable de ça…

Il se raidit. Je poursuivais.

-Tu sais, il semble enfin accepter notre amitié.

Il fit la moue.

-Je préférais que ton cousin accepte notre amitié plutôt que lui…

-Je lui fis une petite tape dans le dos.

-Ne sois pas méchant avec lui. C'est mon ami.

Il se tut et je fis de même. Il devait être pas loin de minuit et la soirée était bientôt terminée. Je voyais les élèves qui remontaient les marches du Château. Scorpius me serra un peu plus contre lui.

-En tout cas, j'ai adoré cette journée. Etre avec toi, sans se cacher…

Je m'écartais un peu de lui et lui souris. La musique cessa. Nous étions toujours là, collés l'un contre l'autre. Pour finir, je l'embrassais sur la joue.

Il sourit à son tour, me prit la main et m'entraina lentement vers le Château.

**Je m'excuse à nouveau pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre mais j'étais en examen de fin d'année. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture et à très bientôt ! Lily***


	10. Noël en famille

-Rose !

La voix de ma mère me réveilla. Elle me secouait doucement.

-Allez debout, il est l'heure. Ton frère est déjà levé.

Je grognais et me levais péniblement. La veille, nous nous étions rendus au réveillon de Noël chez mes grands parents maternels. Ma mère mettait un point majeur au fait que le réveillon se déroule toujours sans magie, comme lorsqu'elle était petite même si la magie ne dérangeait pas mes grands parents. Aujourd'hui, nous nous rendions au diner de famille chez mes grands parents paternels, au Terrier. Depuis toute petite, j'adorais ces diners en famille, car c'était l'occasion pour moi de voir certains de mes cousins que je voyais rarement notamment Louis, qui résidait la plupart du temps en France, à l'école de Beauxbâtons. Néanmoins, cette année, je n'avais pas hâte de me retrouver au milieu de mes cousins. James ne m'avait pas adressé la parole depuis le jour où il avait attaqué Scorpius. Quant à Albus, nous n'étions plus aussi proches qu'auparavant. Le Bal de Noël s'était très bien terminé pour lui, et il attendait de se réunir en famille pour annoncer le fait qu'il sorte avec Alice.

C'est pourquoi je me préparais sans entrain, étant juste prête pour l'heure de départ prévue par mes parents. Ils me pressèrent pour ne pas arriver en retard. Ma mère entreprit de nous emmener au Terrier par l'intermédiaire du transplanage d'escorte. Mon père se chargeait d'amener les cadeaux.

Ma grand-mère Molly se précipita pour nous serrer dans ses bras. Hugo se dépêcha de rentrer dans la maison pour rejoindre nos cousins. Je le suivis avec un peu moins d'entrain sous le regard réprobateur de ma mère. Une fois dans le salon, je saluais tout le monde et m'assis dans un coin. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir pris quelque chose pour m'occuper. J'examinais la décoration du sapin, souriant devant la vision du gnome stupéfixé et peint en doré au sommet du sapin. Des rires venant de la cuisine me sortirent de ma contemplation et je me retournais vers la porte pour voir entrer la famille Potter au complet. Mon oncle Harry riait avec mes parents. C'était toujours un grand plaisir de voir le trio réunit. Quand mon frère et moi étions petits, mes parents nous racontaient parfois certaines aventures qu'ils avaient eues avec Harry. En cachant certains détails qu'ils avaient choisis de nous raconter une fois parvenus à un âge où cela ne risquait plus de nous donner des cauchemars. Mon cousin James suivit Harry. Ses yeux firent un rapide tour de la pièce. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes sur moi pour me fusiller du regard. Puis mon oncle Georges entreprit de discuter avec James ce qui détourna son attention de moi. Albus vint vers moi et me salua d'un sourire.

-Alors prêt pour annoncer la grande nouvelle ?

Je rigolais. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air à l'aise. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de moi.

-Tu sais, ça me gêne un peu pour toi… Tu sais, tenir la chandelle…

Je retrouvais mon sérieux.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Albus, je ne compte pas rester tout le temps avec vous…

Il soupira.

-Déjà ces derniers temps tu restais souvent seule…

Mon grand père apparut à ce moment là, chargé des cadeaux. Il me sauvait la mise. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une nouvelle dispute avec Albus, James savait parfaitement s'y prendre pour me faire des reproches. On se tut pour regarder la distribution des cadeaux.

A la fin, tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Ma grand-mère entreprit de servir les plats. Au milieu du repas, alors que les conversations allaient bon train, Teddy prit sa fourchette et tapota légèrement son verre. Tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers lui. Il se leva.

-Hum… Voilà, je voulais juste vous dire à quel point j'étais heureux qu'on se retrouve à nouveau ici. Encore aujourd'hui je me rends compte de la chance inouïe que j'ai de vous avoir.

Il se tourna vers Harry.

-Tout d'abord, toi, parrain. Tu as été sans doute le premier à m'accepter comme membre de ta famille. Ensuite, vous m'avez tous accepté au fil des années. Et puis, en grandissant j'ai vu naître la plupart d'entre vous. Mais j'ai également vu naître celle qui allait illuminer ma vie.

Il se tourna vers ma cousine Victoire et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Tu es née un 2 mai. J'ai toujours détesté ce jour car c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de mes parents. Mais tu m'as aidé à supporter ce jour maudit. Et finalement, tu as fini par réussir à me supporter. J'ai vite compris que tu étais la femme de ma vie.

Pour finir il se tourna vers Bill.

-C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui je te me tourne vers toi Bill. Tu as longtemps été un ami pour moi avant de devenir le père de celle que j'aime. J'ai patiemment attendu que Victoire finisse ses études et qu'elle trouve un travail. Maintenant… Je voudrais te demander sa main.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Bill.

-Mais… Mais bien sûr Teddy ! Tu fais parti de la famille depuis ta naissance et je serais ravi que tu deviennes mon gendre !

Teddy se tourna vers Victoire qui sauta dans ses bras. Ma grand-mère Molly fondit en larmes. Tout le monde se leva pour féliciter les fiancés. Rapidement la conversation s'orienta vers la date du mariage.

-Et bien on avait pensé se marier au mois de juillet…

Teddy se tourna vers nous, « les jeunes ».

-Et bien sûr, si vous avez quelqu'un, ils sont invités…

Albus se leva.

-A ce sujet… Alice et moi…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ginny sautait déjà de joie et Harry s'approcha de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Bon c'est pas bientôt fini ces nouvelles ? A qui le tour ? James ?

-Très peu pour moi, merci. Mais par contre Rose ne dirait pas non à un certain blond…

James avait lancé ça sur un ton assassin.

Mon père se tourna vers moi.

-Un blond ? Rose, de qui veut-il parler ?

Je fusillais mon cousin du regard.

-Oh, je pense que mon cousin James ne sait pas faire la différence entre amour et amitié. Il ne remarque même pas qu'une de ses amies est amoureuse de lui, alors…

James resta bouche bée.

-Qui ?

Je ne pus retenir un rire qui sonnait faux.

-Vous voyez ?

Je me levais et sortit de la maison. Dehors, la neige avait commencé à tomber. Je m'assis sur un banc et enfouis ma tête dans mes mains. Je n'aimais pas perdre mon sang froid comme ça mais je ne supportais plus les querelles idiotes. Auparavant j'anticipais toujours ce qui pouvait se passer et j'étais très rarement surprise par les événements. Mais depuis que je côtoyais Scorpius ma vie n'était plus du tout la même.

-Rose ?

Je relevais la tête vivement. Mon frère se tenait à quelques pas de moi, tenant ma veste dans ses mains. Il s'approcha de moi et me tendit la veste. Puis il s'assit à mes côté. On resta ainsi quelques minutes. Ni lui ni moi ne prit la parole. Puis il finit par rompre le silence.

-Angelina a changé de conversation. Mais James continu de faire la tête dans son coin.

Je ne répondais pas.

-Je ne sais pas de qui parlait James mais c'est vrai que depuis quelques temps tu es assez… Différente.

Je ricanais. Différente ?

-Tu sais Rose, tu es ma sœur et je me fou vraiment de ce que pensent nos cousins. C'est ton avis qui importe. Si tu penses que quelqu'un est fréquentable, c'est qu'il l'est. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre que toi avec un sens du jugement aussi juste que le tien. Mais quand je dis que tu es différente ce n'est pas pour te vexer, au contraire. Tu es beaucoup plus à l'écoute des gens, tu sors enfin ta tête de tes livres et tu arrêtes de suivre certains conseils stupides d'Alice.

Je souris. Il parlait sans doute des conseils vestimentaires qu'elle me prodiguait parfois et que je suivais souvent pour ne pas la vexer.

-Tu fais enfin les choses par toi-même, tu arrêtes de te demander quel est le regard des autres sur toi…

Je me retournais sur mon frère. Il était si sérieux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Je me rendis soudain compte que mon frère avait mûrit et qu'il avait comprit beaucoup de choses. Beaucoup plus de choses que moi, qui étais pourtant de deux ans son aînée.

Je le pris dans mes bras.

-Merci Hugo, tu es vraiment… Génial.

Il rigola et fini par m'entrainer dans la maison. En entrant dans le salon je vis ma mère lancer un coup d'œil à Hugo qui lui fit un léger signe de tête. Je retournais m'asseoir à ma place, suivit par mon frère. Je jetais un coup d'œil en coin à James qui regardait son verre d'un air absent. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Et moi qui pensait qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas voir l'amour de Sarah pour lui !

Finalement la journée se termina avec l'habituelle émission de radio avec Célestina Moldubec. Ensuite, ma mère nous ramena à la maison, de la même façon dont nous étions arrivés. Je prétextais la fatigue et montais rapidement dans ma chambre. Quand j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, je remarquais immédiatement un hibou grand duc sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Je me précipitais pour lui ouvrir la fenêtre. Il laissa tomber une lettre sur mon lit et repartit sans demander son reste. Je me précipitais sur la lettre et reconnus l'écriture soignée de Scorpius. Je me dépêchais de décacheter l'enveloppe.

« _Juste une petite lettre pour te souhaiter un Joyeux Noël mais également pour te dire que tu me manques énormément… Je ne peux t'écrire plus longuement car ma mère m'appelle pour que je me dépêche afin de ne pas mettre mon grand père de mauvaise humeur en arrivant en retard à table… A très bientôt, S. »_

Je souriais en relisant la première phrase. S'il savait à quel point il me manquait lui aussi ! Quand j'entendis quelqu'un monter les escaliers je me dépêchais de mettre la lettre dans un tiroir de mon bureau et de me mettre au lit. Je m'endormis vite d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais vers dix heures. Je sautais aussitôt sur mes pieds, ayant peu l'habitude de me lever après huit heures. Quand je m'assis à la table de la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, mon père arriva dans la cuisine.

-Ah quand même, tu as fini par te lever !

Il s'assit face à moi.

-Je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir à Londres avec moi, j'ai une affaire à régler sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais comme tu n'es pas prête…

-Laisse-moi un quart d'heure.

Il sourit et quitta la pièce. Je me dépêchais de finir mon petit déjeuner et je fonçais dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapidement. Mon père rigola en me voyant arriver quinze minutes plus tard devant lui, essoufflée et rouge pivoine. Il me saisit le bras et transplana dans une ruelle proche du Chaudron Baveur.

Je le suivis dans le célèbre bar. Le barman nous salua de son sourire édenté. Je suivis mon père jusqu'à une table au fond du bar.

-Voilà Rose, je dois attendre quelqu'un ici. Tu peux aller sur le Chemin de Traverse si tu le souhaites et je te rejoindrais chez Weasley Farce et Attrape.

Je laissais donc mon père seul et sortit dans la cour. Quand j'émergeais sur le chemin, je vis que la rue était quasiment vide, sans doute à cause de la neige qui tombait en gros flocons. Je me dépêchais donc de me rendre chez Fleury et Bott. Je flânais parmi les rayons quand un livre tomba à mes pieds. Je le ramassais et le remis sur son étagère. C'est alors que j'aperçu Scorpius de l'autre côté du rayon. Il me fit un clin d'œil et me fit signe de ne pas lui parler. Je remis le livre à sa place et entrepris de faire le tour de la librairie. C'est alors que je vis Scorpius avec un homme qui devait sans conteste être son père. Scorpius lui ressemblait beaucoup. Draco Malfoy tourna la tête au moment où je le regardais et il croisa mon regard. C'est ce moment que choisit un employé du magasin pour me proposer son aide.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier Mademoiselle ? Avez-vous vu le dernier livre que nous avons reçu ? _**La dernière bataille**_, ça relate les conséquences de la dernière guerre sur le monde des sorciers et notamment sur quelques familles…

Je fis mine de m'intéresser au livre mais je savais que ce livre était sans doute aucun un énième hommage aux morts de la dernière guerre des sorciers. Toute mon enfance j'avais vu ma famille commémorer Fred, Tonks et les autres le 2 mai. J'avais vu mon oncle Georges pleurer quand sa femme Angelina avait accepté sa demande s'appeler leur fils Fred…

Je fini par sortir du magasin sans rien acheter et me dirigeais vers Weasley Farce et Attrape. Mon oncle Georges m'accueillit avec enthousiasme. Il chargea un jeune employé de me montrer ses dernières inventions. Quand mon père arriva il avait un air sombre et je me dirigeais vers lui. Il essaya de sourire mais ne parvint qu'à faire un rictus. Je le suivis au dehors du magasin.

-Il faudrait que j'avance jusqu'au bureau. J'ai appris des mauvaises nouvelles et j'aimerais en faire part à Harry…

J'acceptais sans discuter. Mon père était un auror et il était le second de mon oncle Harry qui était le chef du département des aurors. Je suivis donc mon père au travers des rues moldues de Londres et on déboucha au niveau de l'entrée des visiteurs.

-Je préfère passer par ici comme tu m'accompagnes…

Dix minutes plus tard, quand mon père entra dans le bureau des aurors, Harry se précipita vers lui.

-Ron ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas en congé ?

Mon père répondit à voix basse.

-J'ai eu rendez vous avec… mon indicateur et les nouvelles sont mauvaises.

Harry le fit aussitôt passer dans son bureau. J'attendais devant la porte et des bribes de conversations me parvenaient.

-Il cherche à s'évader.

-Il est sous bonne surveillance…

-Si c'est le cas il faudra les mettre sous protection…

-Il faut que les…

-Hum hum…

Je fis un bond. Un auror se tenait derrière moi et me regardait d'un air réprobateur. Mon père ouvrit la porte à ce moment là. Je n'avais pas entendu la fin de la conversation. L'auror retourna à son poste et mon père me ramena à la maison. Il était sombre et entreprit d'écrire une longue lettre. Je me rendis dans ma chambre, ne supportant pas quand mon père était de mauvaise humeur. J'entrepris de faire une bonne partie de mes devoirs de vacances et quand je redescendis pour diner, mon père avait retrouvé son air jovial. Néanmoins, pendant le diner un hibou se posa devant la fenêtre de la salle à manger. Je reconnus tout de suite le hibou grand duc que Scorpius avait envoyé la veille au soir pour me porter une lettre. Je me levais d'un bond et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le hibou s'engouffra dans la maison mais se dirigea vers mon père qui saisit la lettre au vol. Puis le hibou ressortit de la maison. Je regardais mon père avec frayeur pendant qu'il décachetait l'enveloppe et qu'il lisait son contenu. Il échangea un regard avec ma mère. Je connaissais bien ce regard qui signifiait « Je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure ».

Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi le hibou des Malfoy aurait il apporté une lettre qui ne m'étais pas destinée ? Mon frère me regarda. Je vis qu'il ne comprenait pas plus que moi ce qu'il se passait. Il parut voir mon malaise. Il m'interrogea du regard mais je hochais légèrement la tête. Mon père continua à se comporter normalement. J'en vins donc à la conclusion que je m'étais probablement trompée de hibou.

Plus tard, assise sur mon lit, j'attendais le moment où j'entendrais la porte de mes parents se refermer. La curiosité me dévorait. Je savais que mon frère n'était pas encore couché et qu'ils ne parleraient probablement pas devant lui. Le moment que j'attendais vint environ une demi-heure plus tard. Je sortais aussitôt de ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds et me postais devant la chambre de mes parents.

-Il disait que ses indicateurs lui avait dit ça aussi.

-Il refuse votre aide ?

-Il dit ne pas en avoir besoin pour le moment. Ecoute : Je n'en ai que faire de la menace qui pèse sur moi, tant que mon fils n'est pas menacé.

-Son fils ? Il sera au moins en sécurité à Poudlard…

Ma mère souffla et ils changèrent de conversation.

Je repartis me coucher. Je pensais à la journée qui venait de se passer. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Finalement, je m'endormis et rêvais de Scorpius et de son père volant sur un hibou grand duc.

_**Voilà un petit chapitre en dehors de Poudlard… Je voulais essayer de mettre un peu en scène certains « anciens » et montrer ce qu'ils devenaient. J'espère que ça vous a plu, malgré le fait que ça n'avance pas fort entre Rose et Scorpius… Mais j'essaye de développer les autres personnages et de faire murir un peu Rose qui est un peu terre à terre… **_


End file.
